Children of Olympus
by CipherPrinceofDreams
Summary: Embark on an adventure with the heroes of Camp Demigod, strong, fierce and determined half bloods who are more than willing to fight against Kronos or die trying.This is parallel to the story of Percy Jackson. Expect fighting, romance, friendships and betrayal. Disclaimer: OC's only, with a few appearances of Percy Jackson characters. Rated T for language.
1. Son of Apollo

Authors notes: Hey, this is my first Percy Jackson fic, so if you have any OC's, then PM me.

It's in the Point of View of the Demigod.

Disclaimer: Little to zero Percy Jackson appearances. Set a month before the Battle of Labyrinth...

This is mainly about the OC's… you may still submit some, but it's up to you…

Some appearances from PJ characters such as Thalia, Nico etc.

If you haven't read Percy Jackson, then you won't know most of the story…

If you haven't played Devil Summoner, then you won't know who Gouto/Raidou is…

If you haven't played Onimusha, then you won't know who Tenkai or Ako is…

If you haven't played or read all of these (^) you've been living under a rock.

Okay, now on with the story.

Son of Apollo

My name is Peter Strongbow… I'm from Rochester in the great NYC…

I'm 13 years old and since the day I was born, it seems like everything's been set out for me…

Well, I guess you can say that I look quite dashing, fairly tall, and quite handsome, if I may toot my own horn…

I have golden brown hair which I leave in an EMO style…

Due to my training in archery, I have very tough and muscular arms that look weird hanging from my semi-muscular body…

My mom is a teacher at the local preschool and my dad left us when I was about five years old…

We live in a suburban house in the… suburbs.

I never was the most popular guy at school, but was well liked and the superior/ leader of the band club…

Everyone was amazed by my brilliant purple eyes that gleamed sometimes in the sun…

I had a cool gift of healing people… like this one time, at band camp, my friend Ralf fell off a tree and while I was holding his broken arm, it mysteriously healed…

That or he wasn't injured in the first place…

I'm good in music… I can sing very well too… I like playing the lyre, which i played at my uncle's house…

Well, I was also gifted at aiming, since I had a case of farsightedness… which is a bad thing since I can't see things that are too close…

I am very good at throwing stuff.

And I'm skilled using bows.

Okay, enough chit-chat, the story began when I was twelve years old…

I never really told anyone, but I always get, like, visions of things that are about to happen… like when I'd fail for an exam and whatnot…

This particular dream scared me…

A giant man came up to my house looking for me and I tried running away, and all I had in hand was a bent stick, a string and some sharpened branches…

He came closer and that's when my alarm woke me up…

I was working on making a homemade lyre, which already had one string on…

I was very much nervous and then, like clockwork, a tall man came looking for me.

He kept calling me the son of Phoebus or whoever that was…

"Is you the boy of Phoebus?" he said.

_Either he was illiterate or really dumb…_

"My father's name was Larry… He went away…" I said.

"Lies… Youse the boy of the sun… Phoebus…"

_I stood there, trying to be brave._

"My dad isn't Phoebus." I said the guy.

_Who's Phoebus? I wouldn't name my dog Phoebus._

He smiled.

"Just who are you?" I said.

He laughed cruelly and grew.

_No, he REALLY grew like, to twenty feet tall…_

_He had sharpened fangs and claws and had a wild look._

"I am Harra the bone napper… one of the greatest of the Laistrygonian Giants!" he bellowed.

_I ran away, like in my dream._

_I didn't want him napping on my bones… doesn't he have a bed or something…? _

_I mean he can just go to the nearest Mattress King for a fluffy bed… My bones would be all sharp and crunchy …_

_He managed to swat me and I hit a tree so hard, I felt a rib crack._

_As I sat there, moaning in pain, he came closer, licking his lips._

"Demigod… delicious!" he said, with a hungry gleam in his foul eyes.

_Demigod…? Is this guy for real?_

_He tried to grab me, but I slipped away._

I quickly limped to my house, ignoring the pain in my side.

I barred the door with a bunch of chairs and surprisingly, my ribs didn't hurt as much… i must have an amazing healing factor, like the Wolverine!

But they didn't set properly, so it seemed like my side was full of bumps…

Mom wasn't home, so I took the things I saw from my dream…

I hastily fashioned a bow from my lyre and eight arrows before the giant came and tried to break my door down.

Instead of an arrowhead, I sharpened the stick, added a leaf on the back instead of a feather and on the arrowhead, I tied pieces on an oily rag that mom used to clean windows with.

Mom might not be happy if she saw me charring the tip, but I was desperate…

It turned out to be a pretty decent fire arrow…

I was a pretty fair shot at archery, nah, I'm the greatest archer in New York, if that's possible…

_I nock my arrow and took aim…_

_Since I was farsighted, it was easier to aim but my arm kept wobbling so horribly, I couldn't get it to aim straight._

_When he looked through the door, I immediately released the arrow, hitting him in his left eye._

_One. _

_He bellowed in pain as he managed to grab my leg and pull me out of the house._

_I felt blood trickling down my left wrist from the whiplash._

"Ichor!" he yelled as he licked his lips.

_I shot another flaming arrow on his arm, which stuck to him like a wisp._

_Two._

_I shot him with three more, but one missed, the other skinned him and the last one clung to his shirt._

_He caught me right at my waist as he prepared to eat me._

"Any last words?" he said.

"Two." I said.

"Say it." he said.

"One, buy a toothbrush." I said.

"And…?" he seemed bemused.

"Two? Open wide."

_I aimed an arrow at his throat and it lit up his mouth._

_Either his spit is flammable or he'd been drinking too much martini's…_

_He bellowed in pain as his grip tightened._

_I struggled to release myself as I aimed another arrow right at his 'family jewels'._

_He bellowed in unimaginable agony._

_Well, you can consider it a good idea or a stupid one, but he released me and I crashed into the dirt, causing unimaginable pain._

_Not as unimaginable as an arrow at the nuts…_

_It was too much for me to handle as I cried out in absolute pain._

_For some strange reason, I cried out to my father, wherever he was, to come rescue me._

"_Dad… ugh… if you can…ugh… hear me… please help me!" _I said asmy vision began to blacken.

"Hahaha… Son of Phoebus not so strong now!" he laughed as he covered his wounded eye.

I nock my final arrow and fired on the giant who, to my surprise, became engulfed in flames.

He bellowed in agony as he tried to come closer to deliver the final blow.

I began to lose consciousness as a man with shoulder length light brown hair, dressed in red armor came in and stood between me and the giant.

"Don't…" I whispered.

Next thing I knew, I was in my room.

It was fairly blurry and it seemed like an out of bed experience as I could walk…

I saw my mum talking with a rather good looking man, who was tanned and wore a cool pair of Ray Bans, trendy beach clothes and, weirdly enough, a doctor's coat…

Beside him, was the red armored man, with his cool swords hanging by his side.

_How he got in with that katana, I might not know._

"…I'm telling you, Apollo, you don't know how much I've sacrificed for Peter! I am not shipping him out to Camp Half Blood…" my mom began.

"It's Camp Demigod." The man beside the doctor quietly said.

"I don't care! I am not sending him there so you can brainwash him into being your soldier!" mom said.

The doctor sighed.

"Shirley, just chillax yo… it's basically the safest place for my little boy. And you'll be safer without him, trust me, I need to claim him soon… because if I claim him and he stays with you, there's going to be much worse attacks than this little encounter, believe me." He said.

_Little boy?!_

"I know that Apollo! I…I'll miss him so much…" mom cried.

The doctor bit his lip.

"Look, Shirley… just relax okay? He's going to be fine… Tenkai here will keep him safe…" the doctor said.

The man nodded.

"With all the strength I can muster." He nodded.

"Yep. The Camp has almost two hundred twenty members… the biggest of the three camps…" the doctor mused.

"I…I guess…" mom said.

"Now then!" the doctor rubbed his hands.

He came to my body and to my shock and awe, he held out two hands and light emerged from it and my side was fixed.

The doctor sighed.

"He looks just like me…" he said.

Then his face brightened up.

_The bright sun goes down,_

_We all see it brightly burn,_

_He and I are so hot._

That was the worst haiku I've ever heard…

The man next to him shook his head.

"My lord… the last part has one extra syllable…" he pointed out.

"Well, are you the God of poetry?" he said.

The man remained stoically quiet as if he knew better than to argue with someone so childish.

"That's what I thought. Now time to wake the boy up…" he declared.

"Are you insane, Apollo? He was just horribly injured!" my mom said.

"Arguing with the god of doctors?" he said smartly.

"Why you-" my mom growled.

I opened my eyes.

"Mom…" I said.

They looked at me.

Then, a wild, yet elegant looking lady arrived.

She was garbed in silver and seemed to have been hunting.

She wore a circlet of silver, gold and laurels.

Her wild look didn't surprise me as much as her… weapons.

She looked like a traditional frontier trapper.

She had a naked silver blade on her side and two sharp keen knives sheathed on her hunting belt.

She also had another hunting belt which was diagonally belted across her chest which showed several darts and javelins…

On her back was a quiver of magnificent arrows each etched with a moon symbol and a silvery feather and a beautiful golden bow, which I can only dream of owning.

To top it all off, she was really pretty with her purple eyes.

_Just like me…_

"I came as soon as I heard. How is he?" she asked as if she knew me well enough to worry about me.

"He's fine now, Artemis…" my mom said.

"Damn… I've been hunting for that giant since spring… did Peter really take him down?" she asked.

"Yes, but ol' Tenkai here finished him off…" the doctor said.

"Amazing… I guess he was born with most of my genes…" she said.

The man shrugs.

"We ARE twins…" he mused.

"Um… can anyone explain things to me?" I said.

Mom then went to me, kissed me in my cheeks.

"Thank the gods you're all right!" she sobbed.

"Mom! I'm fine!" I said, trying to make her stop fussing.

"Well, that out of the way, I think I should introduce myself now…" the doctor said.

"Yes, who are you?" I asked.

He did a grand pose.

"I am Apollo. The god of the sun, poetry, music, oracles and truth. Also, I am your father." He said.

"Ha! You're not my dad! My dad's name was Larry!" I said as I looked at my mom for her support.

"He's your daddy." She said.

I opened my mouth.

"So… I'm… a _demigod?" _I said.

"Yes." My father said.

"But… that giant said my father was Phoebus…" I said.

"That's me. Phoebus Apollo." He said.

"And… why was that giant after me?" I asked.

"That's because you're the son of the sun god." The man, Tenkai, said.

"And since we are related, he came after you. They like to eat anything that smells like _ichor_, which is basically our blood…" the lady said.

_That didn't make me feel better…_

"We're related?" I said.

She smiled gently.

"Yes. I am Artemis, your aunt."

I stared in disbelief.

"I don't know what to say…" I said.

"Come with us." She said.

I looked at mom and she nodded as she cried.

"I will."

I spent the week with mom before my father, aunt and Tenkai would pick me up…

When they did, they had some gifts for me.

"My son, this is my gift to you…" Apollo gave me a gold iPod.

_Or at least it was gold colored…_

"Um… thanks dad…" I said.

"That's no ordinary iPod, son… it was made so it won't attract those monsters, and will play any music you want and much better… look at it closely." He said.

I looked closely and there was a curious little button on the side.

"Stay back…" he warned Artemis and Tenkai.

"Brother, that won't wound, let alone hurt me." she said.

"It's made of Imperial Gold…" my father pointed out.

My aunt's eyes went wide as she stepped back.

Tenkai silently stepped back too.

"Click it son, but be forewarned; it has quite a kick…" he said.

I clicked it and in a blink, it turned into a Golden long sword, about almost four feet long from hilt to blade…

"Whoa!" I said as I admired my new blade.

"Awesome… it's so light…" I said as I swung it around.

"Amazing, eh? It was made by Hephaestus you see…" dad said.

It was amazingly lightweight…

"You need to name it though… it's kind of tradition." Father said.

I thought for a while.

"I name you _Moonlight..."_

Artemis smiled.

"And this too, Peter…"

She gave me a magnificently ornate ivory bow, etched in gold and silver…

The leathern handle had a moon and sun symbol, with the sun in gold while the moon in silver.

The string was long and very strong… it also shimmered in the light.

Along with it came a blue velvet quiver, filled with beautifully ornate arrows, which should be displayed, not used.

"Try it out…" she said.

I carefully took out one arrow and I nock it with one of the divine arrows and I shot it and it hit the tree, then, I nock another one and it hit the arrow, splitting it with pinpoint accuracy.

_I'm getting the one that wasn't split later… a shame to waste it…_

"Well, what do you think?" she asked, like an aunt asking if she'd bought the right shoes for her nephew.

"Auntie… this is the best bow I'll ever hold in my entire lifetime… I thank you, Lady Artemis..." I bowed.

She laughed.

"What are you bowing for?" she asked.

"Well, this is a kind gift… and I have to ask what type of string is this… it seems so… heavenly…" I said.

"It's made with three locks of my hair." She said.

"Truly a rare gift… I name it 'Selene'." I bowed.

"That's it. You are now my favorite nephew!" she declared.

"We shouldn't tarry…" Tenkai said.

"Yes, I agree… say your goodbye's kid…" Apollo said.

I turned to my mom.

"Mom… goodbye… I'll write to you anytime I could…" I said.

"Keep a diary, Peeps…" she said, using her nickname for me.

"Yes mom…" I said as she kissed my forehead.

"Be safe. Love you!" she said.

"Love you too, mum, good bye!" I said as I went to my dad's sports car, which was basically a Mustang...

_The thing about being the invisible kid? _

_You never have to worry about saying goodbye…_

To my surprise, it soared into the sky.

I waved to my mom until she was out of sight.

"Camp Demigod, here we come…" dad said.

I fell asleep.

Then, Tenkai woke me up.

"Welcome to Boston, Massachusetts…" he said.

We landed into a clearing in the middle of nowhere, with two giant rocks formed a kind of passageway…

"Here we are: Demigod pass." Tenkai said.

After we crossed the pass, I saw two trees.

As my eyes adjusted into the two biggest trees which turned into Shinto styled gates and then, after looking at a mirage. It began looking like a camp.

There were two rivers encircling the big camp.

From the looks of the place, I'd say we were fairly close to the Singing beach…

There was a big, Japanese styled mansion surrounded by cherry groves right in the middle of the big lake with three bridges in the east, west and south...

There were about 23 lodges with a big campfire at the north east, adjacent to the mansion that looked like an upside down letter L with a campfire in the centre...

On the south east of the lodges was a mess hall that was a covered area for eating.

In the side of the mansion was a flagpole that held the banner of the camp, which was a Corinthian helmet, crossed by two swords…

On the North West area of the camp were several fields, which I later found out to be apple, orange, grape, strawberry and fig fields…

On the side of that was an archery range which several campers were practicing their skill with the bow…

On the west was the training ground, which seemed so impressive, I felt like an extra from _Full metal jacket, Hamburger hill, We were soldiers and Jarhead…_

On the south west was a huge stable and area for jousting and riding…

The rivers and lake were being used as a practice area for boat fights…

There was also one big house, on the side of the dining pavilion which was a common room, from what I'll hear…

On the western area, there's an armory, right next to the stables.

And on the north of the mansion, was an arena.

On the south, next to the entrance was a building labeled 'Arts and TLE building'.

There was a multipurpose field east of the strawberry/apple/orange/grape/fig field where people can play soccer, tennis, javelin throwing etc.

There was also a large rock monument where one can climb up to get a good view of the bay area.

And lastly, there was a beach on the very western point of camp, if you cross the fields, fen and wood.

There's a pass to a nearby town where we can go during our break…

There was also a temple for the Greek gods in the far north, from the borders of camp…

That's where father and auntie left me.

"You… guys aren't going?" I asked.

"Afraid so… we have really important business to attend to… with the war brewing and all…" Apollo said, and then Artemis slapped his arm.

"Ow!" he said.

"Don't tell him that! Peter, pay no attention to your father…" she said.

"Gimme a break, Artemis…" Apollo said as he and Artemis disappeared in a flash of gold and silver.

I was left with Tenkai.

"We really mustn't tarry… follow me, child." he said kindly.

I followed him with my big pack and quiver et al.

He points to the Lodge in the far left, the sixth.

"Go there and get settled. Your bunk is all ready. If you have further questions, just go to that building (points to the Oni Mansion), that's my home. I'll be on my way now…" he said as he walked there.

There were some people around the camp looking at me, but I just walked there without molestation, until, four guys wearing armor came up to me.

"Fresh meat…" one of them said.

"Hehehehe…" the second one laughed.

"Man, Alicia is gonna eat him for lunch!" the third said.

"Here she comes now." The fourth said.

I looked to where they were looking and I saw a very tall, muscular and scary looking girl with a red colored shirt that read:

_Camp Demigod_

_Lodge 4_

_Daughter of Ares_

On her back read:

_A. Warrington_

She was a pretty English girl, with freckles and a rustic look, with unusual blue hair.

She had a nametag that, with a bit of difficulty due to our close proximity and my farsightedness, read:

_Hello, my name is: _

_BigMommaWarPig_

She was smiling wickedly.

"Well, well! Fresh meat! You need to pay tribute!" she said and the guys took my stuff and threw it on the ground.

"Carry it with your mouth!" she declared.

I stood defiantly.

"No." I said.

She laughed.

"Then I guess you'll have to go on without a bow!" she said as she took my bow.

"Hey! That's my bow!" I said.

"I know, right?" she said.

"Give it back!"

"I don't think so… this is a pretty sweet bow!" she said as she scratched it.

"That was a gift from Artemis!" I screamed as I activated my sword.

They stepped back.

Alicia stood her ground.

"Imperial Gold, eh?" she said with contempt as she opened a Zippo and flicked it and in an instant, it became a halberd.

She then whistled and her lodge mates handed her a shield.

"Let's dance." She said as she charged me.

_I've always had been very… hyperactive, and it seemed to help that she was bullish in her moves…_

_I was like a robot: slash, duck, slash, stab, block and deflect over and over again._

_She fought with her halberd and I managed to disarm her and I cut a wound in the bridge of her nose._

_I then kicked her to the dirt._

She stood up and charged me.

I side stepped and stole my bow back and I nock a few arrows and managed to pin her to a tree.

I did the same to those who tried to charge me.

She broke free, snapping the arrows.

She brushed the blood away as I did something I saw from the Lord of the Rings…

I slowly licked my bloodied sword tip, careful not to cut my tongue…

"Deeelicious." I taunted.

"Bastard!" she bellowed and her Lodge mates went to her aid.

She managed to bonk me on the nose, drawing blood and causing hellish amount of pain. (I had a tall nose.)

I was immediately surrounded by around 25-30 (including Alicia) children of Ares…

It didn't look good…

Then… a warning arrow buzzed across, hitting the logo of the Lodge of Ares…

It was a large group of archers, taking aim.

All of the girls wore silver and the men wore yellow shirts with the camp emblem that read:

_Camp Demigod_

_Lodge 6_

_Son of Apollo_

The women had white shirts that read:

_Camp Demigod_

_Lodge 9_

_Hunter of Artemis_

And in the back were probably their names…

The one who fired the warning arrow had a shirt that read:

_L. Fletcher_

Alicia prepared herself, while her lodge mates seemed ill-at-ease trying to challenge 50 something archers.

"Go on, Alicia, you know better than to fight us…" the one who shot the warning arrow said.

He was a smart looking fellow with brown hair and matching brown eyes.

He looked English, but his Chicago accent proves otherwise.

She opened her mouth.

Then, a punk-goth chick came by.

"Get out of here, Alicia…" She said.

Alicia glared at the lady.

"Curse you Thalia… Damn you, Fletch…" she muttered as she left.

They helped me get my things to the lodge.

"Thanks ummm…"

"Fletcher. Lawrence Fletcher. Fletch would do." Fletch said.

The goth went to us.

"My name is Thalia, daughter of Zeus… I am the leader of the hunters of Artemis." She said.

I shook hands with the both of them.

"This is a pretty sweet bow!" Fletcher said.

"Thanks… a gift from Lady Artemis…"

Thalia's electric blue eyes fluttered.

"Interesting…" she said, fingering my bow.

Thalia and Fletcher walked with me to the lodge.

"So… you were attacked by a Laistrygonian giant? And you managed to blind it? With a makeshift bow?" Thalia asked.

"Yes… before Tenkai helped me…" I said.

Thalia whistled.

"If you were a girl, I'd let you in the hunters right away!" she said.

"Um… thanks?"

Fletcher nodded.

"Tenkai is a good man… no one really knows how old he is, but I bet he's immortal!" Fletch said.

Thalia nodded.

"I heard he's the son of a titan…" she said.

"Yeah, but he's no spring chicken, that's for sure…" Fletcher said.

Thalia stopped.

"I'm heading back to the Artemis Lodge… Peter, it was nice meeting you…" she said.

"Likewise Thalia…" I said.

She smiled as she left.

Fletcher and I talked as we entered the Lodge.

It was a slick, modern lodge; it had walls like a log cabin, giving it a traditional look, about as big as a flat…

There was a big couch facing an LCD TV mounted on a wall on the right and on the left was a fireplace with several La-Z boy chairs where one could read a good book.

On the side of the stairs were two were two work benches where a musician may fix his/her lyre or musical equipment.

On the side was a vending machine and a refrigerator.

On top of the short stairs were two book shelves and to top it all off, it had WIFI.

On the hall, were several jars of pine resin, which was used for bows (I think) and a jar full of quality bow strings.

At the end of the hall, was an altar of Apollo and Artemis, our father and aunt.

Then, separated by wooden rails were the bunks, which had enough beds that we have 8 extra beds…

Then, on a set of ladders on the right lead to the game room, which had everything from the Xbox 360 to the Ps2 to the Atari.

On a ladder to the left was our dressing room, which we kept our clothes locked in our cabinets. You can go down via fireman pole.

"This is a sweet pad!"

"You'd want to avoid Androg Ford… he's a jerk who thinks he's better than all of us just because he can shoot an arrow through a hoop…" Fletcher said.

"Is he?" I said.

Then, after I packed everything with Fletcher, a proud, muscular and tall guy with jet black hair came up to us.

"Meeting. Lake of Orpheus tomorrow midnight, after dinner. Don't be late." He said as he left.

"Who was that?" I asked Fletcher.

"That dude? That… was Androg Ford..." Fletcher said.

"I see…"

Later that night, Fletcher and I ate at the Apollo table and I was surprised because along with the Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Artemis and Athena lodge, we were the largest lodge in the whole camp.

I met several of my half brothers and sisters…

I became fast friends with Allan and Dale, both twins, Robinson, Faram, Nobutada and my half sister, Arah.

"This is Arah, the only bow woman in our Lodge…and our sister!" Fletcher said.

"She's not a bow woman…" I muttered.

"Yes she is, I've seen her bra…" Dale whispered.

"I mean that it has nothing to do with gender… she's an archer." I said.

"You're a charming one… pity you're my half-brother… you're pretty cute." She flirted.

It suddenly became awkward.

"Is there a way for half siblings to marry?" Robinson asked.

"It is normal in Israel back in the times of Abraham. But now I am not sure." Faram said.

"Now I wish I was from Israel… or at least a son of Ares… no matter how repulsive it sounds…" Dale muttered.

Another moment of silence.

"A damn shame she's our sister…" Allan said ruefully.

"She's pretty comfortable with us boys…" Fletcher said.

"Hey, don't get us wrong, we ain't into incest, believe us." Allan said.

Arah just smiled.

_They had pretty sick minds…_

We ate the delicious deer venison which was provided by the Artemis lodge, then, since I was one of the 'new kids' I had to sing a song...

I think I made _Orpheus_ proud by singing a decent version of _Total eclipse of the heart._

Then, to my surprise, a girl from the Hecate Lodge went up and the lights became dark.

She conjured up demons and waterforms which creeped us all out.

Then, it was time for sing along…

We sung so many stupid songs that it was actually beginning to hurt my throat.

Finally, it was time for bed.

I slept well, considering my anxiety.

Fletcher gave me a tour of camp the next day.

It was beautiful and I especially like hanging by the lake and rivers, which had several types of fishes and some hot naiads underwater, and at the campfire, where it is fun to read and sing...

Still… sad to go about without a lyre…

When we passed Alicia and her brothers, she smiled and walked casually to me.

She whispered in my ear:

"It's you and I, three o clock sharp, this afternoon you die." She whispered, and then left.

_Three o clock?_

The girls from the Aphrodite lodge gave me the rest of the tour, while the one which Fletcher had a crush on, named Donna, talked to him.

After that, I saw two very beautiful girls… from different lodges.

One, from a lodge which was made from rocks and boulders, I assumed to be the Heracles Lodge, was boxing a punching bag, hitting it with a combo of punches until she hit it with a final punch which sent it flying.

With a sigh, she picked up another bag with one hand as if it was a pillow and boxed it again...

The other one, from a lodge which had several unintelligible inscriptions as if it was a first grade art project, which I think was the Hecate lodge, a quiet girl reading a big tome and was conjuring a wisp of white flame in her fingertips.

"Peteeer! Don't look at them while we're here!" the lodge counselor, Kyla, said.

Then, a bugle sounded.

It was 3:00…

Tenkai then spoke:

"All right, time for a game of capture the flag! You all know the rules, capture the flag and you win. Apollo lodge versus the Ares lodge. Hurry and get into positions…" He said.

I saw Alicia and her lodge mates smile wickedly.

Alicia had a big band-aid on her cheek.

She looked at me and did a cutthroat sign.

I gulped as I shouldered my bow.

"Tenkai, are bows allowed?" Alicia said.

"Yes." He said.

"Why? Isn't that unfair?" she said.

"Well I suppose it is a bit unfair, but does it really matter in the battlefield?" he said.

Alicia frowned.

After I was garbed in bronze armor, I immediately activated Moonlight.

I was given a round shield.

"All right, you pukes follow me and you won't die." Androg said.

"GO!" Tenkai said.

We ran ahead as Androg did a foolish charge at the Ares lodge.

I stopped Fletcher, Allan, Dale, Arah, Faram, Nobutada, Robinson.

We watched as Androg and the rest of the lodge struggled against the phalanx of the Ares lodge.

"When will Androg realize we're archers, not footmen?" Fletcher said.

"The day he gets his head off his ass…" Fletcher said.

Luckily, I was president of the band club and we had annual paintball matches against the typical brainless jocks, which we won two years in a row.

"Alright, Fletcher, Dale, Faram and I will advance while you (Arah), Robinson and Nobutada will cover us and we'll do the same until we reach the flag. Got it?" I said.

Nobutada nodded.

"Let us go." He said.

We did so and we managed to get into a foxhole while we covered them.

Then, we sniped them from the position, saving many Apollo lodgers from a beating.

I managed to hit several in the head with my arrows. (The points didn't have sharp arrowheads mind you.)

Alicia was shouting my name and looking for me.

We kept on sniping it until she saw me.

She charged into me and I told them to hurry on while I took her on.

"Round two, pretty boy." She said.

"Bring it." I said.

She liked going too near, bad since I can't see her well in close range.

I side stepped her attacks and used my instincts to fend her off.

She slashed me on my foot and I fell down.

She raised her hand to strike me.

I heard a voice, as she slowed down.

_Use your powers. Show her the wonders of light._

_Light…_

I raised my hand and focused my power to melt her halberd.

It exploded in a fiery burst, knocking her down.

I used the point to pin her to the ground.

"Thanks for playing." I said as I ran away.

After I went to Fletcher, he looked at me funny.

"W-what?"

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"That flaming light explosion thing! That was amazing!" he said.

"I don't really know…"I said as I boosted Arah so she can get the banner of Ares.

We won, so the Ares lodge had to do something embarrassing for a week.

We opted that they wear chicken suits with signs that read: APOLLO LODGE RULZ and act like chickens from three o clock to four while painting their lodge yellow.

They hated us after that...

I was immediately the most popular guy in camp after that…

Then, after we ate dinner, we played some super Mario.

After Tenkai and his aide, a man named Raidou, did roll call, we were sent to sleep.

We snuck out, not before Fletcher left a gold coin, a Greek _drachma _for the Tengus so they wouldn't rat us out.

I related what happened today before the game.

"I could've given you the tour! I've been around camp a few times…"Arah said.

We were behind a wall of trees, next to the Lake of Orpheus.

We were talking about who was going to be our new leader, as most of us at the lodge were new to the camp, the oldest members of our lodge being Fletcher, Androg and Arah…

"We have to choose now!" Androg said.

"Why now?" Fletcher asked, almost in contempt, "Excited?"

Androg banged his fist on the trunk table.

"Is that a challenge?!" he said.

Fletcher smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"We need to choose! War is coming!" he said.

"Pssst! You sure you're a son of Apollo? You're even worse than the Ares kids…" Fletch said.

"Why you…!" Androg said.

"Look, point here is we need to choose a leader!" he said, "And I nominate myself!" Androg said.

A bunch of wounded campers looked at him.

"What?"

"After leading them to that battle? We wouldn't let you lead a toy car."

"I still nominate myself!" he said adamantly.

"Well, I nominate Peter!" Fletcher said.

"What?!" Androg and I said at the same time.

"Yes, he's a smart leader. Strong too. Anyone who can dish out a can of whoop ass to Alice is my leader." Fletcher said.

"C'mon man…" I said.

"This wimp? Hell no." Androg said.

"Hey, he saved us all from a week of painting our lodge red!" one of them said.

"Much thanks to the finest archer in Camp Demigod!" one of them said.

"Alright, brothers! And sisters (gestures to Arah) we talked of the need to choose a leader among us so we may have order in our humble lodge… we have met our future leader! I vote for Peter Strongbow to lead us!" Fletcher said.

"Seconded!" Arah said.

Androg shook his head and complained, "I thought we agreed that the best archer should be the leader?"

"We did," Fletcher said, "but we have the best archer in the camp right here." Fletcher said.

They began bickering until I decided to interrupt.

"All right! If that's the way, then all of us will shoot our arrows tomorrow, may the best man win!" I said.

We all nodded.

"Agreed!" they chorused.

We settled for the night.

The next morning, we all woke up.

This was the day when we'd choose the leader.

I wanted to be the leader so badly…

A target was set up and they all called me to show my shooting skills.

I shook my head because it seemed so easy, that any idiot with eyes and arms could shoot that target…

"Nah, make it farther, any idiot can hit that mark…" I said.

"Well, then set it up yourself, Petey!" Androg cried.

He was known as the best shot among the Apollo lodge.

"I will… but you all need to agree first…" I said.

"We do." They said.

"Nice…" I grinned.

I gathered a bunch of laurel leaves and some branches and wildflowers and weaved it into a wreath, like mom used to teach me to make.

I hung it to a branch at the farthest end of the forest.

That was when the hunters of Artemis arrived to look at our tom-foolery.

"The rules are fairly simple… shoot the arrow right through the ring of the wreath WITHOUT hitting any of the leaves or flowers." I said.

The hunters seemed impressed.

"Quite far off…" Thalia said.

_She was very cute in the morning…_

The challengers began to complain.

"That's a freaking mile away!" one said.

"You'd need to be a giant to shoot an arrow that far!"

"I'm out! I can't even see the target from here!" the third said.

_I can see it clearly._

In the end, only Androg and I were left.

We did a coin toss and he got heads, making him go first.

He had three arrows for the test.

He positioned himself.

He shot the first arrow.

It fell five yards too short.

He drew it higher and further, but also fell short of two yards.

The third one fell just right outside the wreath.

It was now my turn…

_Apollo… Artemis… O twin archers… help me._

I raised my Artemisian bow and drew the string tight.

I closed my eyes, took a very deep breath and prayed again and let the string loose.

The arrow hummed as it sang right through the field and straight into the center of the tree.

Everyone, even Thalia, stared in absolute disbelief.

"Lucky shot! Do it again! Use all the arrows!" Androg cried.

I smiled at him and implored the help of father and auntie.

I bent my mighty bow and sent my second arrow singing a melodious tune as it found its mark in the tree trunk. It was the same for the third, which avoided the leaves and flowers.

"Three cheers for our new leader!" Fletcher shouted, and even the hunters joined the cheer, impressed at my skill.

"Peter forever!"

"Yehey for our leader!"

"We are Marshal!"

I thanked Apollo and Artemis.

And so, I became the de facto leader of the Apollo Lodge… not bad for my third day here at Camp Demigod…

I decided to make a ballad from a dream I had and sent it to Tenkai as requested by Fletcher because we needed a new head counselor…

Fletcher, Arah and Androg were my co-counselors.

The poetry was sort of protocol…

I wrote the weirdest sonnet ever…

_Kósmos échei alláxei…_

_The world is changing…_

_Vlépoume sto neró…_

_We see it in the waters…_

_Aisthanómaste sti gi…_

_We feel it in the earth…_

_Emeís tha myrízei ston ouranó_

_We smell it in the sky…_

_All that once was, is to be razed… _

_And we Half Bloods shall remain unfazed…_

The man in the crimson armor read the passages of a sonnet made by a son of Apollo who wants to be the head counselor sent this morning…

_This wasn't Camp Half Blood, where the heroes of Olympus are from, nor is it Camp Jupiter, but Camp Demigod, which was another sect of the Demigod training facilities and it also acts as a school and a home for some Demigods…_

_It is situated in the forests of Boston due to its spiritual background, more gods claim their children and as a result, it has more campers than Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter combined that live in houses called 'Lodges'._

_It even accepts children of minor gods, which is the reason of the inflation campers…_

_War was brewing and they had heard of the impending battle…_

_So far, they had chosen several leaders of the Lodges…_

"Tenkai, have you chosen the counselor of the Apollo Lodge already?" a girly voice said.

The battle hardened warrior turned around to look at the Tengu, Ako. (Pronounced Ah-ko)

Ako was a miniature girl with wings, who was like Tinkerbell, but don't expect her to throw around some pixie dust…

"Ako… yes, actually, I have… this specific child of Apollo seems to be the most suitable…" Tenkai said.

Tenkai Nankobo was a samurai warrior from Japan, who wore red armor. He was an Oni warrior.

Then, a black cat came in the room.

"Gouto-douji…a great honor…" Tenkai said as he bowed.

"_Likewise…"_ Gouto said.

Then, Tenkai became aware of him looking quite mystical…

Ako huffed.

"What a cute cat!" she said as she chased Gouto.

"_I'll have you know I'm a world renowned devil summone- ack!" _Gouto screamed as Ako caught him and embraced him.

"Ako… that's enough… we need to announce the counselor now…"

"Awwww!" she complained.

"For the Apollo cabin… Peter Strongbow."

He said as he began bathing his strange sword in ritual wine.

"Doing the ritual again?" Ako asked.

Tenkai smiled.

_Camp Demigod had one specific metal, rare among all…_

_Camp Half Blood had Celestial Bronze…_

_Camp Jupiter had Imperial Gold…_

_The Underworld had Stygian Iron…_

_Camp Demigod… had Cosmic Silver._


	2. My Life at Camp

The next day, March 30…

I was awakened by Fletch.

"G'morning Sunshine Head counselor!" he said.

"*yawn* what time is it?" I asked.

"Eight thirty. You need to go now, the inspections are about to take place…" he said as I hurriedly fixed my bed.

Arah went around picking up stray fletching and wood chippings from the ground beside the arrow making bench.

Her auburn hair was tied messily as her clear emerald eyes strained to look for more debris…

She looked quite okay in a faded blue oversized Rex Sox shirt which can be passed off as a dress…

Beautiful even…

Then, I noticed her green eyes were intermingled with gold… she had_ Heterochromia…_

If only she were a daughter of another god…

"Well, we're finally done!" she said.

Androg jumped down from the loft above.

"No thanks to our ever brave head counselor…" he muttered as he threw a broom aside.

"Aw, cut him some slack, Androg, he's new." Fletch said.

"Whatever… who's ratting this time?" Androg said.

"Well, the ones inspecting us are Elaine and Ben from the Athena Lodge…" Arah said.

Fletcher seemed annoyed when she mentioned the Elaine girl.

"D'ja have to mention her?" he said dejectedly.

"Well, duh! Remember you spent your entire share of the Midas quest gold to buy her that stupid gift and she responded by rejecting you?" Arah said.

"Haha." Fletcher laughed ironically.

"Oh yeah I remember that!" Androg said.

"That was a hefty gift!" Allan said.

"Yep…" Dale said.

_By the way, they're the Marks brothers, Allan and Dale Marks._

"Yes. I remember that day like it was only yesterday…" Faram said.

"… Oh to be young and to feel love's keen sting." Nobutada said wistfully.

"Hey! You're not that much younger than me!" Fletcher said.

"Can it, guys, they're here." I said.

A tall, pretty, slender lady with shoulder length blonde hair with a slender figure wearing a cloudy grey camp shirt entered the room with a younger boy.

"Benjamin, commit to all necessary checks… I will need to speak to an old friend." She eyes Fletcher, who gives her a death glare.

She walks to us, but Arah blocks the way.

"Why hello Arah, good to see you!" she said mockingly.

"If you're here to torture Fletcher some more, then feel free to leave." Arah said defensively.

"Me? Oh! Why would I ever do such a thing?" she said innocently.

"You did, you heart breaking bitch!" Arah said.

"Why you- don't speak of me like that, wench!" Elaine said angrily.

"How dare you call me a wrench!" Arah said.

"It's wench! Just shut your mouth, hunter!"

"Make me!" Arah said.

Arah's arm twitched for her bow, while Elaine firmly clasped her sword hilt.

"Let it go, Arah." Fletcher said tiredly.

Arah calmed down.

Elaine relaxed her grip.

Benjamin returned.

"Elaine, the report is done… everything is in tip top shape." Ben reported.

Elaine nodded.

"Good. Five stars. Proceed to the next Lodge, of you will." She said as Benjamin jotted it down.

Ben left first.

Elaine looked at me, then the rest, before looking at Fletcher last.

"Lawrence, dear, would you like to speak with me?" Elaine asked sweetly.

"…" Lawrence- I mean Fletcher said.

"Oh come now, Lawrence…" Elaine said.

"Don't call me that… only my gran and mom calls me that…" Fletcher said annoyedly.

"I know… Fletchie…"

"Don't call me that, Elaine, you got to leave now." Fletcher said.

"But I'm your girlfriend…" Elaine said teasingly.

"Uh, NO you are not my girlfriend, we broke up."

"But you just took off without a word." Elaine said.

"Well, at least I left you that nice little _Cosmic Silver_ gauntlet and forearm guard… not to mention that fine Cosmic Silver sword at your side… which cost me an entire quest's worth of money!" Fletcher said.

"I don't see what the problem is…"

"It's nothing. Would you just go?!" Fletcher said.

She pouted and left.

"My my! Such drama this early! Like that time Arah broke up with the son of Eros…" Androg said.

"Save it, Androg…" Arah said as she went to her room, which was allowed, seeing as how she's the only girl, and changed into her camp clothes.

Our camp clothes? Well, Tenkai and Gouto allows us to wear anything we want, so long as we wore our respective Lodge shirt and camp necklace, or as Gouto would say "Representin' the Lodge" our Lodges are color coded and with each individual crest patched on the front… by crest, I mean logo.

And take note that the logos look like the British Coat of arms…

(This may be complicated to some, so feel free to skip.)

Here's the code:

1.) Zeus: Sky Blue

Coat of arms: An Eagle with outstretched wings and legs, with a lightning bolt and an oak sapling.

Motto: _In Father Zeus, we trust_.

2.) Poseidon: Stormy Blue

Coat of arms: A shield with a Trident emblem with a hippocampus and a merman wielding a trident and a conch shell.

Motto: _The Sea calls us home_.

3.) Hades: Davey's Gray (a mix of black and grey)

Coat of arms: A rabid Cerberus controlled by a bident wielding skeleton.

Motto: _Death is the beginning of true life._

4.) Ares: Red

Coat of arms: Bloody anthropomorphic Boar with one broken tusk in full Greek battle gear with a shield, javelin and scimitar wearing a Corinthian helm worn in a Pericles style.

Motto: _Semper fi. Do or Die._

5.) Athena: Cloudy Grey

Coat of Arms: Armored owl stealing the shield Aigis and the Golden Fleece.

Motto_: Victory is a plan perfected under pressure_.

6.) Apollo: Bright Goldenrod

Coat of arms: A Lyre shaped shield with five escutcheons (**sections**) which are a python (**top left**), a laurel leaf (**bottom right**), a Lyre (**bottom left**) and a bow with two arrows that represented Apollo and Artemis (**top left**) and at the centre, was a big emblem of the sun and moon (Like in the movie _**Twitches**_).

Motto: _Know thy perfections. Perfection may not be improved._

7.) Aphrodite: Pink

Coat of arms: A heart shaped shield with three doves holding a rose, a heart and a female symbol.

(Note: Eros and Aphrodite Lodges share the same Lodge.)

Motto: _Love shall weather all._

8.) Hermes: Orange

Coat of arms: A caduceus, a winged hat and sandals, a _drachma _piece and a palm tree.

Motto: _Be swift. Time is money._

9.) Artemis: Silver

Coat of arms: A huntress with a bow and arrow wandering a field underneath a moon.

Motto: _Now you see us. Now you're dead._

10.) Hephaestus: Brown

Coat of arms: Two crossed hammers beneath an anvil with a fire from a forge below it.

Motto: _Create in the name of Olympus._

11.) Dionysus: Purple

Coat of arms: A Leopard with a thyrsus in its mouth, running beneath an arch of grapes.

Motto: _Work hard. Party harder._

12.) Heracles: Titanium Yellow

Coat of arms: Two studded clubs crossed in an X, with a fist wrapped in a cestus raised upward, striking the sky and the bow of Heracles on the feet of the Nemean Lion

Motto: _Strength is the surest and simplest way to victory_

13.) Demeter: Forest Green

Coat of arms: A single tree filled with abundant and countless fruits, vegetables and crops.

Motto: _Love nature and it will love you back._

14.) Dike: Pure White

Coat of arms: A set of scales with a person's heart on one end and a feather in the other.

Motto: _Only justice may bring peace._

15.) Nemesis: Crimson Glory

Coat of arms: A scales, one scale labeled 'Luck' and the other labeled 'Divine Retribution' held by a storm crow with two swords crossed.

Motto: _Retribution shall follow_.

16.) Hecate: Royal Purple

Coat of arms: A cypress behind Two keyblades with paired torches at the bottom and a book with a new moon in the back.

Motto:_ We thirst for magic._

17.) Thanatos: Pitch Black

Coat of arms: A _Theta_ sign with two inverted crossed swords with an inverted torch above it and a poppy beneath it with a butterfly frolicking next to it.

Motto: _Death is the solution to all problems._

18.) Iris: Rainbow (Tie dyed)

Coat of arms: A rainbow, a pot of _drachma, _a letter and a mist at the end of the rainbow.

Motto: _Esse velox et transite nuntius_ (Pass the message.)

19.) Morpheus: A special cloth given by Morpheus himself. The cloth takes the form of any color that the person associates 'dreams' with.

Coat of arms: The coat of arms takes the form of what the person interprets dreams to be.

Motto: _Dreams are true reality of life_.

20.) Boreas: Cyan

Coat of arms: A leather bag bursting with winds.

Motto: _Walk calmly and swiftly among the feral winds_.

21.) Nike: Persian Green (a misnomer as it is a shade of Cyan)

Coat of arms: A champion holding a staff with a victory wreath riding a chariot.

Motto: _Fair or not, a victory is still a victory._

22.) Hypnos: Anti-flash white

Coat of arms: A pipe and a poppy plant (OPIUM!)

Motto: _Sleep and be at peace. _

23.) Tyche: Neon Yellow

Coat of arms: An albatross, a horse shoe, a Chinese coin, a rabbit's foot, a four leaf clover and a pair of dice.

Motto: _May Lady Luck be ever at our shoulders._

That aside, the four of us, Arah, Androg, Fletcher and I (Allan, Dale, Robinson, Nobutada and Faram were with the others.) went to our day activities…

The campers were divided into four per Lodge so as to prevent crowding…

Our daily schedule are as followed…

_**8: oo-9:00 AM-**__Breakfast and Lodge Inspections_

_**9: 00-10: 00 AM**__- Swordsmanship training w/ Raidou Kuzunoha and Tenkai Nankobo. (__**MWF**__)_

_Must wear at least a breastplate, arm guards and greaves. Shields are optional._

_Defensive training with Raidou and Tenkai. (__**TTHS**__)_

_Must be in FULL BATTLE GEAR. Swords are optional._

_**10:00- 11:00 AM**__- Archery training with Philoctetes, legendary protégé of Heracles. (MWF)_

_On the use of longbows, crossbows and general accuracy tests._

_Projectile training (Sling, javelins, etc.) with Philoctetes. (TTHS)_

**11:00 AM-1:00 PM**- _Gryphon and Pegasi Training with Percival Freeman and Borus Ryman, sons of Poseidon and Dana Lightfellow, Daughter of Poseidon. (MWF)_

_First hour: mountain or forest skirting._

_Lunch: Picnic on the forest or mountain trail._

_Second hour: Aerial warfare._

_Battle drills and warfare techniques with the Ares lodge. (TTHS)_

_First hour: Drills (either as a single unit or a phalanx.)_

_Lunch: Picnic by the river/beach/lake_

_Second hour: Practical exercises (basically attacking each other with the battle techniques we learned.)_

_**1:00 PM- 2:00 PM- **__Monster assault techniques with either Gouto-douji, Tenkai Nankobo or the Heracles Lodge._

_On how to spot weaknesses and recognizing a monster in disguise and the best way to kill a monster when cornered and alone._

_Covers on to-do's and not-to-do's when facing a monster_.

_Greek Mythology study group with Androg, Fletcher and Arah. (TTHS)_

**2:00 PM- 4:00 PM- **Free choice.

Here are the choices…

**Boxing and strength training-** w/ the Heracles Lodge, which is just the girl training before (Arah said her name was Emily, but Arah seemed annoyed when I asked.).

**Fencing- **w/ Raidou/Tenkai. Additionally, you may spar with anyone.

**Magic-** w/ the Hecate lodge, lead by the girl I saw quietly reading at my tour of the camp. (Her name was Catelyn (Kate-lynn), said Arah, who seemed so overly jealous, that she looked envious enough to emasculate me with a bowstring.)

We had no excuse not to attend at all, as Gouto firmly believes that magic lies within everyone.

**Canoe race- **w/ the local Naiads which takes place from any side of the river, like from Lake Orpheus or Hyperion's gate (Waterfall.).

First place winners receive a price of 20 _drachma _pieces and/or a kiss from the Naiads.

Notes: Arah's favorite class.

**Arts and crafts- **w/ Hephaestus lodge or the Athena lodge.

Hephaestus: make your own armor/sword/helmet/ etc.

Athena: make your own bow and arrow/musical instrument/ handicraft.

Note: Fletcher likes this class as he gets to… _fletch_ arrows, but tries to stay out of Elaine's way.

**Warfare (mock battles) - **w/ the Ares lodge. We organize an 'army' of thirty lodgers and fight the Ares in a mock battle.

NOTE: Correct battle gear is a must.

Infantry: mainly fighting on foot.

Ranged: makes use of the ranged weapons such as bows and slings. Catapults are allowed, so long as the ammunition used are rotten fruits, much to the Demeter lodge's disdain.

Mounted: Makes use of either horse or pegasi. The fighters may engage with the use of a chariot.

Sea battle: they make use of a large gorge north of the camp or the rivers. The children of Poseidon floods it with water as they build triremes. 

If any of the teams win, they receive each a _drachma_ piece.

Note: Androg, Fletcher and my favorite class.

**Useful fighting skills-** w/ Hermes lodge, where we learn important battle skills, athletics and trading.

And for a fee, they teach us interesting things, like how to steal effectively sometimes.

Note: Arah and Fletcher's favorite class.

**Archery- **w/ the Apollo lodge (Sometimes, the Artemis lodge may take part if they are present.). We may skip if we choose to go to other courses, but that's rare.

Note: Fletcher avoids going if Elaine is present, whereas Elaine attends just to see Fletcher.

Arah's favorite class as she gets to boss everyone around.

**Obstacle training- **w/ satyrs and tengus. We run from the easternmost point to the temple of the gods at the northernmost point.

_Note: Arah's favorite class._

**Strategy and Leadership training-** w/ Athena lodge. We learn leadership skills and strategies. We also watch war movies.

Note: My favorite class.

Fletcher skips this one, as Elaine is the proctor of this activity.

**Wilderness training- **w/ Satyrs and Tengu's.

We trudge the nearby land and learn how to survive.

**4:00-5:00 PM- **Swimming and beach time the Naiads and Nereids.

-Either the left river Mina or the right river Yuka or the lake Orpheus or the falls of Hyperion, the mouth of the two rivers or even the singing beach.

Bring Frisbee, discuss or javelin. The bare essentials.

**5:00-6:00 PM-** Free period.

Activities:

**Football** (soccer): on the field where we do our mock battles.

-The ones mainly there were just the Hermes lodge.

**Basketball**: On the court behind the Apollo and Ares Lodge.

-mainly the Hephaestus lodge versus the Ares.

**Gardening:** mainly the Demeter and Dionysus lodge and the satyrs.

-Aphrodite lodge avoids gardening as it is 'icky'.

**Volleyball: **The Nike and Athena lodge play competitively.

**Badminton: **Ares and the Apollo lodge's favorite pastime as it develops the strength of the arm, making us better bowmen and swordsmen.

**Jogging: **the Aphrodite, Athena, Hermes and Apollo lodge partake in jogging.

**Reading/Writing:**Mainly the Hecate Lodge as they magically clean their rooms.

And the Athena lodge too, with an occasional Apollo lodger who writes the occasional poem.

-They like to read by Euridice's alcove, a nice area for fishing and reading, overlooking the lake.

**Fishing:** Mainly just Borus and Percival from the Poseidon Lodge. Same place at Eurydice's alcove.

**Harvest: **when you want, you may help the Demeter and Dionysus lodge harvest their product.

-If you do well, they may reward you with a basket of fruits or a kiss from Ashe Greenfield, one of the most beautiful girls in the camp.

**Clean up: **we draw lots within the lodge and choose who does the worst jobs etc.

**Gaming/surfing the net: **since the whole camp has wifi (Don't ask me.), we can surf the net as long as we are within camp borders.

-The password is _Goutolicious16._

-We may also engage in multiplayer war games like Call of duty or Full spectrum warrior.

-Tenkai recommends either _Kessen 3 _or _Nobunaga: Rise to power._

_-_Gouto recommends _Rome: Total war _and _Greece: total war: rise against Xerxes._

_-_Raidou recommends _Persona 3._

**6:00-9:00 PM- **Capture the flag.

-The entire camp is to be divided and grouped into two teams, Gold team and Silver team.

-It usually lasts six rounds, but if they end earlier, they may take their brake.

**9:00-10:00 PM-** Sing-A-Long with my lodge and the entire camp by the bonfire. I play the Lyre, Androg plays the saxophone, Fletcher plays the violin and Arah plays the flute.

**10:00 PM- **Prepare for bed. Lights out at 11: 30

Well, we had entirely good fun today.

I met Ewan Atos, Son of Hades, who seemed like a great guy, Doug Blackfang, a Native American guy who likes making tomahawks, the suspicious sons of Hermes, Ace McAndrews, Fred Shadiman and Emmanuel Mercado, who resembled my favorite rapper so much that I just called him Em for short, Davis Spade, son of Thanatos who seemed too angry for his own good, the son of Boreas, Ventus Olson, the daughter of Dionysus, Helen Baron and her half brother, Roise King.

I saw the son of Hypnos sleeping underneath the tree at the Eurydice alcove, so I dared not wake him.

I went to bed after the sing along.

When I slept, I had a disturbing dream…

My nightmare or premonition happened like this…

I was in a weird mountain, which seemed to be made from solid marble, with a very buff and scary looking man holding up an invisible, but awful burden.

I can tell it was a very heavy burden as his face was a mix of pain, anger, suffering, sadness and murderous malice.

Beside him, were two other men.

The least impressive one was scrawny but had baby muscles and had average height wearing a stupid looking helmet with some ram horns attached, a scale armor that seemed to be studded with stars (or glitter?) and a wicked looking staff with countless cruel ram horns at the end, so it looks like a medieval spiked club.

The other one was the more impressive…

He was muscular and tall at six feet seven inches and wore pure golden armor with a crest of a small sun with an even bigger sun encircling it, a long, wickedly sharp sword sheathed at his belt and he held a bright gold crested Corinthian helmet, like the ones you see from , except the helmet was made from solid gold and instead of horsehair, the crest was made out of white flame.

His facial features are hard to look at, but for some reason, maybe me being the son of Apollo, I could see his face quite clearly…

His face was very bright, and his eyes were very bright… the irises were golden orbs that looked like mini suns, like my father's, but much harsher and cruel…

His face looks pretty handsome, but mixed with the look of murderous hate, grimness, morose anger, contempt and nobility… like Heath Ledger's Joker, without the makeup and much more evil and angrier looking.

And dangerous…

The ram horned guy sniffed.

"Are we all set for the attack?" he asked.

The man wearing the gold armor nodded.

"Aye, after the Great Dionysia, at April 17, we strike that puny camp!" he laughed cruelly.

"Wait… you know who is at that camp!"Ram helm said.

"Who?! Percy Jackson?!" Gold armor said.

"No! He's at the other camp, at New York!" Ram helm said.

"The Romans from camp Jupiter then?" Gold armor said.

"No way! Those guys are crazy! I mean your little s-"

"YOU DO NOT mention him in my presence, Krios!" the one in gold was suddenly engulfed in hot flames.

Krios shielded his eyes.

"Must you always show off?" Krios asked tiredly.

"Hey, I can do what I want, O lord Krios."

The man holding the invisible mass groaned.

"I can't believe that sea wimp's brat did this to Atlas!" Krios said.

The golden armored one laughed softly.

"Yet he did Krios… I'm feeling… rather pleased." He said maliciously.

Krios looked at him carefully.

"Why would that be Hyperion?" Krios asked.

_Hyperion… as in… Hyperion books…?_

"Because now, I am the strongest and mightiest of the titans now!" Hyperion declared.

Krios pouted, but he was interrupted by a furious voice.

"IMPUDENT UPSTART! Free me, that I may smite Percy Jackson with my hands! With it, I shall sever his head from his shoulders! I will crush his small-"The man, rather titan, carrying the invisible mass bellowed.

"Silence Atlas!" Hyperion roared.

Only a true fool wouldn't know that it was Atlas.

"Be still… you had your chance now… I suggest you shut it and accept me as the new Titan-General!" Hyperion declared mockingly.

"ARRRGH! I wish to speak with Kronos!" Atlas bellowed.

"You see too much, Atlas, son of Iapetus, too much… I should've said it before, but you have been relieved of your duties as the Titan-General." Hyperion said.

Despite the immense weight he burdens, he managed a glare at Hyperion.

"You have no authority here! Your orders mean NOTHING!" he roared.

"As a matter of fact, o mighty nephew, this order does not come from me, it comes from the Lord Kronos…" Hyperion said scathingly.

"WHAT?! I demand to see the document this instant!" Atlas bellowed so loudly, that the stars in Krios's armor twinkled and shimmered like a Christmas light and the flames in Hyperion's crest danced wildly.

"No indeed! In fact, I think I have the document here right around…" Hyperion fishes something from his armor, "Here!" he fished out a piece of fiery parchment.

He put on some spectacles.

"_Let it be known that_

_Atlas, son of Iapetus, Supreme General of the Titan army, _

_Is now relieved forthwith from his post as the commander of the most supreme titan army and all its monstrous allies and he shall be succeeded by __the Lord Hyperion, Titan of the East, Lord of Light._

_Signed Kronos, son of Ouranos,_

_Lord of time."_

Hyperion smiles at Atlas and pats Krios in the head.

"What does that mean?" Krios asked.

"It means, my dear Krios, that Atlas is no longer the commander of our armies." Hyperion said.

"I mean why! He obviously is the greater fighter, so why keep him penned here?" Krios said.

"EXACTLY! Krios, you understand right? Take my burden, so I may bring glory to the Titans!" Atlas roared.

"Not on your life." Krios sniffed.

"Well, to answer that, he let the Ophiotaurus and the Huntress lady god go… and that's what led to him crashing down in flames!" As soon as Hyperion said 'flames' he waved his hand and the parchment burst like paper laced with gunpowder.

Krios cringed.

"Damn! You have to stop doing that!" Krios said.

"Haha! Expect more surprises, Krios…" to my horror, he looks at me, "Expect more."

I woke up.

It was only a dream, but it felt too real…

Is it one of my gifts?


	3. I met the Daughter of Hercules and Magic

CoO3

A/N: I'm so sorry for all of you who waited eagerly to read the latest chapter. I hope this chap will satisfy you guys. As always, keep reviewing and suggesting!

"Is he okay?" A worried voice said.

"Check his airways if it's clear." said another.

"Just shake him awake already!" said a feminine voice.

"Really?" said a voice with a slight trans-atlantic accent, "Won't we, like, wake him up and shit?"

"That's the general idea, Einstein!" said the sarcastic, drawling voice.

"Don't you DARE mention any children of Athena in my prescence!"

"Zip it. Do you guys think it'll be a good idea to wake him up?"

"No, wait for Mr. D to sober up and let him do it." came a sarcastic reply, "I say we twist his nipples till he wakes up."

"For real?"

"Just wake him up already! Gently!"

"Awww..." The sardonic voice said disappointedly.

I was awakened by rough shaking that jarred my brains.

"Dude? Hey, Petey, wake up! Wake up!" said the voice with a slight English accent.

My eyes fluttered open as the worried faces of Fletcher, Arah, Faram, Nobutada, the Marks twins and a few other Apollo lodgers staring anxiously at me. Androg was biting his nails indifferently from his bunk.

"What?" I said thickly.

"Are you okay?" said a concerned Arah.

"Yeah, the guys and I were worried about you." Fletcher said.

"Indeed. I was BESIDE myself with grief..." snorted Androg sarcastically as he bit his nails.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I said, ignoring the disappointed look in Androg's face.

"It seems as though you had a nightmare..." Nobutada said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. That clears things up a lot..." Androg said scathingly.

I remembered that dream I had last night. I decided to say the most sensible thing.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." If I tell them about the dreaming thing I've been having, they might ship me off to a lunatic asylum. Or worse... They might get me a self help book.

" You sure?" Allan said.

"Yeah, you've been thrashing about like a fish out of water..." Dale supplied.

"What are you two asking on about dreams for? You're probably children of Morpheus, or I'm a squid." Androg scoffed.

Ignoring Androg, Faram spoke: "If you need guidance, chaver, pray to the sun father. The paragon of perfection reveals the truth to all who seek it."

"WOW, that's pretty deep, smelly Isreali... Where did you get that line from, Socrates?" Androg said snarkily.

Again ignoring Androg, I said: "No, I'm fine, I assure you." I insisted as I wore my Apollo lodge tank top.

"Really? Because we can talk to old Tenkai if you want..." Arah said as she strapped her sword.

"Maybe a guidance counselor would be more suitable... or a psychiatrist." Androg sniggered.

"Androg, cut the crap, if you don't shut the hell up, I'm going to shove my boot up your ass." Arah warned.

"Spare me." Androg said dryly.

"Smart choice, slick... her boots have steel toes." Fletcher said.

Everyone looked at him. Androg looked at him skeptically.

"Oh, don't give me that Andy, you've been in the recieving end of Arah's boots..." Fletcher said dismissively.

Androg made a pained expression.

After we geared up, we were prepared to leave, when we noticed Robinson brooding at his bunk.

"Hey, kid, you coming?" Fletcher said.

"Yeah, Robin, you haven't even rubbed your bow yet!" Allan said.

"Or oiled your sword." Said Dale.

"Or polished your sheild." Allan said.

"Or combed your hair."

"And if you're late, Philly will feed your ass to the satyrs." Fletcher said, "He actually did that once, mind you. Wasn't pretty."

"Really?" Androg said in disbelief, "I actually thought that was hilarious. It even earned a place on the bead!" Androg showed a bead with a satyr biting at a terrified camper's trousers, "Pity Tenkai restricted that punishment...shame really..."

"Androg!" Arah chided.

"What? It was damn hilarious..." Androg shrugs.

"No, I'm fine... Just go on ahead." Robinson said wearily, "I need to do a few things..." He said and left for the loft.

We went outside and roamed around for a while, until Faram, Nobutada, Allan and Dale split to hone their defensive fighting skills.

" Where do we go to now?" I said.

Like any good friend, Fletcher said the most predictable thing friends say to other friends: "I dunno, where do you want to go?"

"What say we pop by the AVR room and get a lecture with Athena's runts?" Arah said, "They're having a film viewing on Greeek battle tactics and there's a seat in the front with my name on it!"

"Oh yeah, I heard about that! They were talking about Leonidas' defense of Thermopylae." Androg said, "And they borrowed the CD's from Olympus! Definitely Blu-Ray!"

"Well then, why are we standing around here for? Let's get going!" I said.

"Alright, let's go." Androg said.

We walked a few paces, until we noticed that Fletcher wasn't with us.

"You coming Fletch?" I said.

"If you make me miss this, I'm gonna break my foot up your-" Arah warned.

"You seriously want me to go there of all places? I'd prefer Tartarus... or Gastro the janitor's locker." Fletcher said wearily.

"Come on, not all those condescending brats are all bad. We have a brother like that, and he's worse than any Athena kid I've had the displeasure to meet." Arah quipped.

"That's right. Not all of the Athena whelps are- hey!" Androg said indignantly.

"If I even have to get near Elaine, it would be when I pay my fare to Charon, gods willing." Fletcher said.

"Sayonara then." Androg said, "I'm not gonna stick around so you can throw another pointless pity party. And don't you go bringing your Precious Hearts Romance bullshit to the AVR room. I want to watch Spartans killing people, not another edition of Eat, Pray, Love starring Lawrence Fletcher, the greatest drama queen since the dawn of humanity. Täm bïêt." Then Androg walked away.

Arah bit her lip, "Sorry Fletchie, but I've been waiting to see this since forever... I'll catch you later... I'll save you a seat. You coming, Peter?"

"I'll catch up."

Arah nodded and walked away.

We walked to Demeter's fields nearby.

"Come on, buddy, won't it be cool to bury the hatchet with Elaine?" I said.

"Dude... It isn't even about Elaine... Well, maybe it is... But still..."

"Too bad, right? From what I heard, she kinda was a great friend of yours." I said.

"Yeah..." Fletcher said nostalgically.

Then, a cute black cat with the most greenest eyes I've ever seen was trotting it's way over to us.

"Hey, that cat is coming towards us..." I said, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!"

Fletcher's eyes fluttered in absolute horror. "Run. Now!"

He took my hand and pulled me so far, my arm almost dislocated. He had dragged me a good few meters, before the cat stepped in front of us.

"Crap! Uh, Gouto! What a pleasant surprise!" Fletcher said nervously.

"Uh, Fletch? You feeling okay? You're talking to a-"

"What in Hades name is wrong with you, Fletcher? Making me run all over the goddamed place..." The cat cried as it yelped.

I stilfed a yelp.

"Now, Tenkai told me to tell you that you're doing fine on all units..." Gouto began, "but would like me to remind you to balance it out evenly."

"Meaning...?"

"Go to Elaine's classes. Period." After that, he left.

We sat there for a while, admiring Ashe Greenfield, daughter of Demeter, working the fields with her siblings and the children of Dionysus.

"See? Even Tenkai and Gouto agree. So, you still hung up on Elaine?" I asked.

Fletcher smiled and looked at a carving at his bow of a broken heart with an arrow in the middle, "Naw... That's just an old war wound now."

We headed off to the AVR room where Arah made us sit in the front, kicking three terrified sons of Hermes off while Androg intimidated a few other kids to giving him their snacks.

I noticed Elaine looking at us and made her way towards us. She took a seat beside Fletcher.

"Hello Lawrence." Elaine said as her gift, the silver gaintlet, gleamed in the dark room, "A rare pleasure to see you come so willingly here."

"Hello to you too, Elaine," Fletcher said dryly, "If you want me to leave, then I'll be off..." He made a motion to stand, but Elaine held his knee.

Fletcher stiffened.

"Heavens, no!" She said and sounded quite sincere, "Please do stay."

"What the hell man? I thought I told you not to bring this shit here?" Androg hissed as he shouted triumphantly as a Spartan hacked a Persian emmisary's arm off, "HADES, YES! THAT'S HOW WE ROLL HERE, SON!" He clapped hands with a son of Ares and howled tha Spartan to finish him off.

Fletcher pursed his lips. "Would you like to talk outside?"

Elaine smiled, "That would be delightful."

They both stood up and went out. From the look of Fletcher, he had never looked that happy.

"I haven't seen that guy so happy in years." Arah whispered.

I just nodded. Even if I haven't been here that long, that was the happiest I've ever seen my half-brother.

Two hours later, Arah, Androg and I went out after the conclusion of the film, and the two were still talking up by the hills. We decided to leave them and we went to our classes.

We went to the riverside and took a dip before heading for free time.

While Arah and Androg decided to play basketball, I decided to go around and meet the people.

I met up with several campers from Hephaestus lodge, flirted with a few daughters of Aphrodite, chatted with the sons of Morpheus, went fishing with Borus and Percival and then, I heard them mention the strongest in the camp is the best brawler of the pit of Heracles.

I went to the pit behind the Heracles lodge, to see the strongest guys in the camp. The pit was a big hole with tiled roofing behind the Hercules lodge that looked like it was punched by either a meteor or by Hercules himself or, quite possibly, by the champion of the pit.

Turns out, the toughest person here wasn't a guy; it was a girl.

A black haired girl with hip length hair wearing a Hercules lodge tank top was busy flexing her arms while writing a letter on a table by the side. Then, I was pushed aside by Alicia and three of her brothers.

"Hello, Alexis." Alicia greeted, "Fancy seeing you here. Funny, I though only the strongest can be here..." Alicia sneered.

The girl, Alexis, smiled vaguely. " Alicia, you never learn, do you?"

"Zip it, Warsong, I demand a challenge!" Alicia snarled as she unstrapped her sword belt and handed it to her brothers.

Alexis smiled slightly. "After you."

Alicia smiled and charged at the lady. The lady sighed and kicked the table towards Alicia, which she nimbly used as a springboard and leapt at Alexis.

Alexis just drew her arms back and her fist collided with Alicia's nose. She crumpled with a groan as her brothers came running at Alexis.

I moved for my iPod to unlock Moonlight, but a blonde kid stopped me.

"Don't." He said.

With a few hits, she laid them out.

"You...broke...my...nose...again..." Alicia groaned.

"I know. Same time next week?" Alexis said, helping Alicia up.

"Yeah... Come on, Aaron, get those morons up..." Alicia said as her brothers hobbled out.

Alexis sighed and fixed her table and resumed writing. Only after a few seconds did she notice me and the blonde kid.

"Hello. Who's your friend, Sammy?" She said.

"Uh, he wandered in here while were you beating the crap out of those Ares kids." The kid said.

Alexis' piercing blue eyes bore into me, "Hey... I'm Peter Strongbow... Son of Apollo. I'm head counselor of our lodge."

"Ah! The new recruit!" She stood up and shook my hand, "I'm Alexis Warsong-"

"Daughter of Ares?" I said, judging from her last name.

"No way!" She said in disgust, "I get that a lot. I'm a daughter of Hercules, and this is my...uh, nephew, Samson Bernard. He's just a legacy, but still strong as a bull. And my only lodge mate. I'm head counselor."

"Nice to meet ya! Anyone who can send Alicia running is a friend of mine!" Samson shook my hand.

"Thanks, but what did you mean by legacy?" I asked.

"Oh, that... It means anyone who's a child of a child of a god... Regardless of generation." She said.

"So, you here to challenge Lexi?" Samson said.

"Challenge Alexis? Sorry, I don't hit girls." I said.

Samson gave a hearty laugh, "As if you can hit her! She'll lay your ass out till next week."

"Samson! Don't be mean!" Alexis chided.

"I'll spar with you Sam." I offered.

"No swords?" He said.

"Sure." I put Moony down and got into a stance.

He smiled and began the fight. Alexis just resumed writing, occasionally looking at us.

Samson, though not really a true child of Hercules, was very strong. His punches stung like wasp stings and sent stars in my visions, but I managed my best in the fight.

Eventually, I was able to pin him down. Mostly because he tripped over Moony, which he claimed that I put there on purpose.

"Enough. Peter is obviously skilled enough. Would you like to spar?" She asked.

"What, right now?" I said.

"Oh, no... Sorry, but I need to finish a letter for my mother. She's quite lonely in New Market without me... Takes a while to write bacause of dyslexia."

"Oh, it's fine." I said, not really wanting to conflict family matters, "Is tomorrow good?"

"Sounds splendid." She said and went back to writing.

"You hit hard, kid... I'll give you that." Samson said as he escorted me back.

I parted ways with him and I considered going back to the lodge, when I saw that daughter of Hecate the other day ago reading a tome by Eurydice's alcove.

I went over to her. "Hello, I'm Peter."

She barely even looked up, "So? Want a cookie? Go away before I transmogrify you into something you won't like."

"Hey, ease up. I just want to be friends."

She slammed the book shut and looked at me with her mystically black eyes, "You think this is kindergarten? Beat it, before something bad happens to you. I happen to be very edgy at twilight." just then, her eyes brightened up and her hands turned to ice.

"O-okay... Just give me your name." I said defiantly.

She looked surprised, "You didn't run... Fine. My name's Catelynn, daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic and twilight. Now, get out of here and don't show your face here again."

I ran back to the lodges as I heard Borus and Percival snickering.

After classes and dinner and war games, we went back to the Lodge.

A few minutes later, Fletcher arrived looking like a hippie in a love-in. He trotted around and even grabbed our half brother and did a waltz with him before throwing him back to his bed.

"Someone seems on top of the world today..." Arah said.

"Oh, why wouldn't I be... It's a beautiful day..."

"You moron. It's nearly 10PM." Androg said.

"Lights out now then, before Gouto comes here himself, and none of us will sleep through his ramblings." Arah said.

"Oh yeah, remember how he punished those Hermes kids and they didn't get any sleep for a few weeks because he slept over and started rambling? It even earned a place at the bead." He pointed to a bead, which showed a group of kids trying to block out their ears from a talking cat. "Pity he didn't try it to those Ares kids... Shame, really."

"Androg!" Arah chided, "You filthy hypocrite! Not a few hours ago you two were roaring with delight watching reckless carnage!" Arah said as she went to her room.

I closed my eyes and slept.

Author's notes: Hey everyone, so sorry again for those of you who waited to read the third chapter, my laptop died, and I'm using my iPad, but you guys should really review! And not just a "Great chapter, plz update" because that's just pathetic. On a happier note, I will be continuing this fic. Good day!

A few corrections:

Peter and his siblings (Fletcher, Arah and Androg) are about 14.

Emily is now Alexis.

most of every camper is 13-14 unless said otherwise.

R and R everyone!


	4. The Pit of Hercules

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading chapter four this far! I ask that you review and enjoy the story!**

* * *

That night, I had another dream. This time, it wasn't about the titans.

It was about my father this time and my aunt.

"Apollo, this is ridiculous! Why can't you just warn the kids about what Hyperion is planning? This will cause great disaster!"

Apollo shook his head, "You know the ancient laws, the laws of our father and the laws of our people. If I break those laws, what will become of me? Of my children?"

Artemis looked sternly at him, "You did that not too long ago, remember brother?"

Apollo winced, "That was different, sis. You know that gods and goddesses are forbidden to interfere directly..."

"Ares and the other gods broke those rules on the Trojan war..." Artemis pointed out.

"Ares always has been a loose cannon... Fine, I'll try getting that old drunk to watch the kids." Apollo said.

"Him?!" Artemis said in disbelief, "Him of all people?! Doesn't he already have his hands full watching the other camp?"

"Nah, he can be at several places at once, remember? If he drew up all his consciousness to one place, he'd-"

"I know... Incinerate all the mortals who see him..." Artemis muttered.

"And besides, he'll be thrilled to see his kids? Who doesn't? Oh yeah, you." He snickered.

"Oh shut it, Apollo." Artemis said, "Let's hope that they make it... But frankly speaking, sending him there would cause more trouble than he's worth..."

"He's the only one lazing about..."

"I resent that..." An addled voice said, "I happen to be very busy."

Before I could get a clear view of his face, my vision shifted.

I was now atop a plateu below a very sad looking mountain. Except that the castle I was inside in was nothing short of magnificent.

It was a splendid palace made with shimmering gold, it was so bright that I had to squint my eyes just to look around.

Everything, from the dust on the ground, to the armor of the guards, were made of solid gold. It looked as if an opulent king of Africa owned this place.

I immediately jumped at the sight of the guards. They were totally ugly, having sickly green skin, long elvish ears, a pig snouted nose (not unlike Alicia's), pig faced and slant eyes. They were heavily built, hairy and average sized that reminded me of the creatures from Lord of the Rings. There were two guarding the door and two more who looked like scouts waiting.

They looked formidable wielding golden spears, sheilds and protected by golden armor. But strangely enough, they ignored me as if I wasn't there, something I was thankful for.

"Insubordinate thrall!" A great voice bellowed as a flaming body exploded out of the door. The guards flinched and tried to stand straight, but they shuddered.

I shuddered too, since the body was now thoroughly incinerated by white hot flames.

I looked inside the room and there were only two figures, the same two from my other dream.

"Krios, you demented ram headed fool, where did you get these... these... Whatever they're called, where did you get them?!" The impressive looking one, Hyperion, bellowed to the second one.

"They're the children of the giants and the ogres..." The smaller one, Krios, said, "I personally made them myself, crossbreeding the two."

"Well, they're too ugly to be called cyclopes and too stupid to be trolls, so what are they eh? How did you managed to screw this up?"

"A piece of work they are, but brutal fighters and durable enough."

"What are they called?" Hyperion said impatiently.

"For the lack of a better term, let's call them Orcs."

"Orcs eh?" Hyperion mused, "You two there, Orcs! Come here!" He bellowed at one of other two Orcs scouts waiting outside.

He drew his hand and slapped one of the Orcs. Although I didn't know the Orc, I felt sorry for it and I heard several defiant hisses from outside the throne room. Krios just shook his head.

"Tell me why that maggot of a Captain of yours didn't manage to do a simple recon even a cyclopes could do... Blindfolded!" Hyperion bellowed.

"Well... My lord... We... We..." The Orc stammered with his words.

"Spit it out before I incinerate you." He said with a deadly calm voice that made me wish he'd go back to screaming.

That seemed to get the Orc scared. He started going on and on, mostly in Orcish tongue so Krios had to do most of the translating.

From what I've gleaned, they had been trying to scout Camp Demigod, but were foiled by its natural magical defenses, but they had a spy on the inside. Also, that the veterans of New Greece were patrolling the Southern Borders and killed four of their escorts with steel swords. Hyperion was furious at Krios for producing them to be vulnerable to mortal weapons and Krios countered that producing them mortal makes them disposable and easy to make plus the leftover bodies would creat disease and pestilence that would infect many with malady, a fact which Hyperion couldn't really argue with. What stumped me was the prescence of veterans.

As I was thinking, the first Orc squeeked, "May...we...go...now...lord?"

Krios waved his hand dismissively, "Huh? Oh, Yes, yes, go."

The Orcs bowed gratefully at Krios, but rather stiffly for Hyperion. They turned around and walked out, when I noticed a malicious grin in Hyperion's face.

"No. Don't do it. They obeyed you..." Krios said.

Hyperion made a punching motion and a ball of white hot flames burst from his fist and enveloped the first.

He laughed like a madman as the remaining orc ran away, squealing in fear.

I woke up when Androg poked my backside with an arrow.

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty," he said in his usual drawl, "No need for us common folk to wait upon your lordship. Wake the hell up and help us out." He threw me a broom and a dustbin and I did some sweeping (intentionally avoiding his bunk, but he apparently thought of that, since his bunk was clean as a whistle.

After the inspections by the Children of Thanatos, Spade and Krad Harrison which disturbed us a lot (they used their shadows to inspect the room, something that Androg wanted to learn, and offered to trade the best bow in the lodge, which turned out to be my bow, Selene, which I took back.) we went out and had breakfast. I noticed a new guy, a sullen looking guy who looked like a drunkard on rehab sitting with Tenkai and the instructors.

Tenkai stood up and said: "Campers of Camp Demigod, please lend me your ears... (Catelynn shrugged and magically took off her ears and threw it at Tenkai, which he caught, and drew much screams from the crowd,) No Catelynn, I didn't quite mean that literally..." He said and gave it back to Catelynn, which she took and put back, "Now, I would like to introduce a very important guest, who had kindly consented to be our Head Director again..."

"Ah, he means Mr. D?" Arah said.

"Dionysus. Everyone, give him a hand. As you all know, gods can be at many places at-"

"See? I told ya..." Arah said, "but he's not going to be here long, is he?"

"Probably... His dad most likely sent him back again for being a stubborn old drunk..." Androg said in an undertone.

A kid from behind Androg gave him a dirty look.

"What are you looking at, kid? Never seen such a handsome guy before?" Androg sneered.

"Be careful Andy... That's Rasler Jacobs... Son of-" Fletcher began.

"Dionysus happens to be my father." Rasler said proudly.

"Oh, forgive me Your Highness!" Androg mocked, "Do you want me to spit-polish your shoes? Or do you want me to wash your balls as well?"

"Androg!" Arah chided.

"Hey, leave my brother alone." A very pretty girl with purplish hair from the same table said, "Unless you want to die, Ford."

"Oi, come off then. We're just having a spot of fun."

"Just shut your mouth." She snapped, "I know your ideas of fun, so just get lost or I'll make you."

Androg rolled his eyes and went back to eating his pot roast.

"Who's that broad?" Androg finally growled, "The nerve of that wine saturated hussy! She looks like she has a tube stuck up her ass! Who the hell is she?" He hissed.

Arah sniffed, "That's Helen, daughter of Dionysus." She blew a wet raspberry at her direction.

Arah has a long standing antagonism for any girl in the camp. Fletcher just shook his head and silently laughed.

After breakfast, I went to swords training and one of the combatants, a pretty girl with platinum blonde hair worn in a bun, wearing a blue lodge shirt covered with silver armour, chatted with me.

"So... You're Peter Strongbow..." She was sizing me up, "My name is Dana. I think you know my brothers Borus and Percival?" She gestured the two guys beside her who were fumbling with their swords.

"Would you fancy a spar with me?" She said.

"Of course." I said as I unlocked Moony.

She took a defensive stance with her short cavalry sword, but I knocked her down before I even realized it.

I helped her up and this time, she took about five seconds before falling down again.

"Sorry..." She groaned, "My brothers and I are more inept at ground fighting than we thought..." She groaned, "We're trainee Gryphon riders

"It's no big problem... My sword it too long as all... I bet you guys are killers in the field!" I said, but from the looks of Borus and Percival, Alicia was whipping them by herself.

"Don't patronize us." Borus muttered as he limped over to us with Percival.

"I hear you're taking up the challenge of Hercules..." She said in an awed voice, "Borus tried that test upon Percival's insistance, but he was quickly put down before he could raise his fists..." Dana said, trying not to laugh.

"Hey, remember that son of Demeter who was knocked out by Alexis? His siblings had to take him outside in a wheelburrow!" Percival said.

They went on and on about the fate of Alexis' challengers and it disconcerted me.

"Nobody, like, died trying the challenge right?" I said.

"Nah," Borus said, "Not in years. Plus, what's life without a bit of risk?" He added with a wink.

"Hey, you guys talking about the challenge?" An Athena kid with a Southern Native American accent said, "I hear the challenger's a real pushover. I wagered with Gale Vanders here that he don't stand no chance with Lexi."

The Hermes girl beside him huffed, "Dakota, I'd give any odds for anyone who lay Alicia out."

"Pshaw, that ain't nothing, girlie... I can beat her up! With my eyes shut!"

They began arguing about my chances of death and success.

Somehow, that didn't sit well with me...

They wished me luck as I went to Eurydice's alcove to think.

I saw the same girl from yesterday reading.

"Hey, is reading all you ever do?" I blurted.

"You don't see me telling you which arm you should use to jack off with..." Catelynn retorted, not even bothering to look up.

"Touché. But wouldn't it be better to balance it out?" I said.

"Tch. Who are you, my therapist?" She muttered, "You should take off before I decide you need a trim between the ears."

"Come on, why won't you talk to me?" I said, furious at her attitude.

"Aw..." She said in a mock tone, this time looking at me. She was really beautiful with black hair and a pretty white face, making her seem like a mysterious princess, but her cruel sneer betrayed any hopes for it,"Wittle boy has no fwends?"

"Ugh..." I rolled my eyes, "You're impossible. You should marry my brother, Androg..." I joked.

Immediately, I knew that was a bad thing to say. From the look of her eyes, she was out for my blood.

"THUNDER!" She raised a finger to the sky and I was shocked with 12,000 bolts of electricity. Thank goodness that my sneakers were rubber soled, since I was just charred and my sneakers had a giant hole on them. "I dare you to say that again." She said.

"No... thanks..." I managed a hoarse reply, smoke coming out of my mouth.

"Hmph." She huffed and went back to reading, muttering, "Stupiddumbasstooljerksonofawhoremotherfucker..."

I stood up and tried to smile. I decided to tease her a bit, "See you around, babe..." I ran as fast as my feet could carry me.

"What the hell did you say?! Hey! Come back here! FIRE!" A firebolt shot out of her finger and set my shirt alight.

I ran around and I tried smothering it with my hand when the most strangest thing happened. I absorbed the fire and suddenly became reenergized. I shrugged that aside after Fletcher, Arah, Percival and Borus saw me.

"Dude, where the hell have you- what the hell happened to you?!" Fletcher cried.

"What?" I said.

"You're a mess!" Arah said and started fussing.

"Let me guess... Catelynn?" Borus said.

"Yeah... Fire and lightning don't mix." I muttered.

"Long have I paid Elaine my mind..." Arah said darkly, "I must give a thought now to Catelynn..."

"Don't be absurd." Percival said dismissively, "Elaine's a stick compared to Catelynn. She can actually incinerate you if she wanted to..."

"Enough of this," I said, "Why are you all looking for me?"

"Uh, the challenge?" Fletcher said, "Let's go, hero."

We made our way to Heracles' pit, where most, if not all, of the campers were at.

I saw Elaine, Ben and Dakota from earlier at one side of the arena with their siblings. Alicia was sneering at me with several of her cronies/siblings. Ventus Olson with the children of Hermes, Gale, Em, Slim and Ace. on the far side, Dougie and his siblings from the Hephaestus lodge sat and On the rafters above, Spade and his brothers, Ewan and Krad, sat.

Demeter's kids, led by Ashe Greenfield, sat nearest to thr kids of Dionysus, a motley crew of three kids; Troy, Rasler and Helen.

The other kids were scattered over the place, but it looked as if there were 360 or so people, if you included satyrs, nymphs, tengus and other beings.

The Poseidon kids sat with the Apollo kids and Fletcher chose a spot next to the Athena kids.

I even saw Catelynn.

"Here to watch me win?" I said.

She scoffed, "The only reason I'm here is to see you swallow your teeth and get beaten within an inch of your life."

"Thanks for the support." I winked.

"You infuriating little-"

"You're on." Samson said.

I saw Alexis come out and she was all ready for battle. She wrapped her wrists with sportstape and put oil in her arms and legs.

"Okay... Some ground rules..." Samson began.

"Ground rules? Look at her arms, they're as thick as redwoods!" I said.

"Look, we just want a fair fight." He said.

"Fair?! Tie her arms and blindfold her and it'll be fair!"

Everyone, including Alexis, laughed. Samson turned tomato red.

"Don't be a pussy, pussy!" He growled. He gave the basic ground rules: no eye pokes, no hits below the belt, no nipple twists, no hair pulling, etc.

"Any questions?" Samson asked.

"Yeah. Why do I have to get an audience while Alicia doesn't?" I asked.

"Because we already know she'll lose!" Androg cried.

The crowd doubled over with laughter. Alexis was laughing so hard, she had to hold her sides. Helen Baron laughed so hard, she almost fell off her seat. Rasler's drink came out of his nose.

Alicia looked wrathful as she threw dirty looks to her laughing siblings. She siezed on of their spears and threw it over Androg's head.

"Say another wisecrack and I'll throw another one!" She barked.

"Tch, your aim is so bad, I'll be worried if you were aiming for right next to me." He pointed to Fletcher, who was a meter away.

The pit shook with laughter. Alexis was on her knees, clutching her sides, struggling to breathe, as if she was being tickled by invisible hands.

"You-" as she started to climb, Androg took out his bow and aimed it at her and unlike Alicia, he was a dead shot with a bow, but Samson yelled for them to stop. The children of Tyche were taking bets and after all that had been done, Samson began the match.

I blinked and set myself in a stance. Suddenly, Alexis grabbed me and slammed me to the dirt, which knocked the wind out of me.

Stars flooded my vision as Sam counted down. I ignored the pain and stood up.

This time, I grabbed her, but I realized that her idea of rubbing oil was not only sensual, but quite practical, since I couldn't get any sort of grip on her. So, I decided to ram her on the wall, since female or not, children of Hercules are suppose to be hard as he was, so I knew that Alexis wasn't a delicate flower.

The wall was dented as she slammed to it with a groan and was knocked down.

Everyone seemed to have been stunned. Then, I realized that Sam was stunned too.

"Hey, start the count! Start the count! One! Two!" It took a while for it to start, but everyone started counting down too, but Alexis stood up groggily, as stunned as we were.

She smiled softly as she advanced and speared me to the ground. She began pummelling me, which would have killed me if I wasn't using my arms to defend my face. I hooked my legs on hers and rolled her over.

I didn't feel good about mounting a girl, but I realized that that's part of the reason why her challengers lose, also she wouldn't think twice about splattering me all over the wall, so I wrapped my legs around her and I throttled her. I only let go when she was turning blue.

Everyone was now getting riled up. Catelynn looked bewildered that I was still alive, so I smiled at her.

"Hey, Alexis, I think we should try trash talking..." I whispered.

"Really?" She said, "Okay. Uh... You stink!"

"Yeah, well, you...you're so oily, you can cause an oil slick!"

Her face contorted with fury.

"DON'T MOCK ME!" She punched me so hard, everything went dark and I felt nothing more.


	5. Troubling Dreams

_I had a dream wherein I overlooked an army marching upon a dark tunnel, following a glitter of lightmand a column of flames, until they arrived in an opening._

_My consciousness transferred to an edge of a forest that I recognized to be the one near our camp. It was so close, I could still see the fire from the lodges._

_There, an army of monsters and orcs were encamped. They were so many, it seemed like Hyperion raised an army out of the grains of sand in a beach._

_I noticed two figures, Hyperion and Krios, surrounded by a guard of ten orcs in golden armor._

_There were three orcs cowering in front of the two. One of them was a strong looking brute wielding a battle axe, the other was a small one holding a steel bow. The smaller one looked like a scout._

_"Talk slave." Hyperion said coldly._

_"Milord, we cannot pass the magical defenses of the camp..." The orc said, "The defenses are far too strong!"_

_Then, a messenger arrived. "My lord, the ones from the World Without Olympus are here..."_

_ In front of them were three cloaked figures._

_"Hail Hyperion, Lord of Light! Greetings and compliments from the Orginization."_

_"You three have something we want." Hyperion said flatly._

_"Information, Lord of Light." The first one, a tall figure, said._

_"Speak." Hyperion said._

_"The barrier will be shut down tomorrow at noon." The second one said, "and at your signal, our cousins will join your cause."_

_"Bah!" Krios said, "What use do we have for your ragtag group? You're a flock of satyrs in comparison with our armies, hell, their armies are larger than yours!"_

_"While it is true that our number might not suffice, I can guarantee that we will be serving you faithfully. Old Tenkai mentioned a quest coming up to aid the beleaguered Camp Half-Blood." The first one said smoothly._

_Hyperion's eyes brightened, at which the first two figures cringed. The third one remained unmoved. "They know about the Labyrinth..." He mused as he eyed the two, "I want you three to join that quest. I want you three to go and at my signal, you betray them when their need is dire. Am I clear?"_

_"Yes milord." _

_"If you so much as disobey a single order, you will live to regret it." Hyperion roared, "At noon tomorrow, at the Great Dionysia, we strike a blow against the mongrel godlings!" He cried, "Of course, we will try to keep casualties to a bare minimum."_

_"But my Lord, if you destroy the camp, what becomes of the quest?" The third one said._

_"Silence fool." Hyperion said, "If, for some strange stroke of bad luck, we fail to eradicate them, then you may continue on your little insignificant quest." _

_The three bowed._

_"So... What happened to that new child? Peter- whats-his-name, the one who can control light?" Hyperion said._

_"He was knocked out last week and is in a coma." The second voice said, "The daughter of Hercules sent him flying sixty feet in the air and he landed on the bleachers."_

_"That girl sounds strong..." Hyperion mused, "Is she on our side?"_

_The first one shook his head, "Nay, her mind is as strong as her body. We cannot even hope to manipulate her."_

_"No matter. It makes little difference. If luck is on our side, that blasted boy won't wake up in time to save his camp."_

_Hyperion laughed as Krios chortled._

Then, a searing light blinded me as I saw a figure. He had blonde hair and his robes shimmered with every step.

"Who... Who are you?" I said.

He smiled, "You are in a computer generated simulation. Can you guess who is simulating it?"

Despite his strange appearance, he seemed to eminate power, as if this was his house.

"Er... Me?" I said.

He smiled, "Correct. Can you guess who I am? You should know that I am the Ruler of this Realm... The realm of infinity and beyond, where all things are possible."

I looked at him and he resembled a friend of mine from camp, Tommy Dreamer, son of-

"You're Orpheus." I said, "Prince of Dreams."

"Hahaha!" He laughed, "Close enough. I'm Morpheus, God of Dreams."

"God of dreams? So I'm dreaming right now?"

"In short, yes. I control most of the facets that you call dreams. Your deepest desire or your darkest fears, in dreams, everything is fair."

"Can you tell me what you mean already?" I said impatiently.

"Thread likely," Morpheus warned, "I can make you have uncontrollable wet dreams. My son already cursed Rasler Jacobs to having it."

"Ew." I said, imagining the amount of laundry he'd have to do.

"Anyway, these dreams mean something boy." Morpheus said, "You've had it twice two weeks ago and if you igno-"

"What? Weeks ago? I only had them about-"

"You'll see... It's time for you to wake up."

My eyes opened and my body was as stiff, as if I'd been lying on rocks. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and gargled my mouth. I looked around and saw that I was in the hospital wing. It was about midday and my chronometer registered that it was about high noon. I laid back down.

A beautiful girl with raven black hair with bangs entered the room approached me. She put flowers and, to my surprise, she sat down.

"See where you got yourself into, you jerk!" She spat, "You got your butt laid out like a newborn baby, all because of your damn pride. Asshole! Goddamn fucker! Handsome, dumb ass fucker!" Her voice quivered.

I opened my eyes.

"Oh, you're awake!" she said gently.

Her eyes fluttered in horror.

She screwed her face up. "Well, whatever the hell it was, you got a lot of nerve waking up, you prick!"

"Who woke up?" A voice said from outside.

It was Fletcher, Androg and Arah, followed by Elaine, Alexis, Dana, Borus, Percival and Samson.

"Oh Peter!" Arah hugged me so hard, my eyes felt like popping. Catelynn looked as if she was ready to put a hex on her.

"Yo buddy! Still alive?" Fletcher said, "That was a nasty blow Alexis landed on you..." Alexis smiled apologetically, "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to knock you out..."

"Tenkai said that this guy suffered a third degree concussion," Arah said.

"This schmuck's lucky he wasn't killed, you know that?"Androg said, "Though it was quite a match, you don't see anyone sail 60 feet in the air, land on their heads and still be alive to tell the tale... Though, landing on his head is what probably saved his life..."

"Hey!" I protested.

"He could've died, you know that, Androg?" Catelynn said viciously, "I should turn your ass to pond scum right now for making a crack like that..." She hissed as she radiated power.

"What are you playing at?" Androg said, "What, is he your boyfriend?"

"No! As if!" She reddened.

"Confess!"

Catelynn's lip thinned as she struggled to keep her peace.

"Geez, calm down, Catey," Arah said, "Soooo unlike you."

"No, it's fine Alexis, you won fair and square..." I said.

"Oh, thank Heracles!" Alexis cried, "I couldn't live with myself if you were mad at me."

"So, how was your trip to Dreamland? I expect you met Tommy Dreamer's dad there?" Said Fletcher.

"Nah... What surprised me is why Catelynn is here... She must loke me very muc..." I said.

"You tool! I'll fix ya! I'll show you what's cold! DEEP FREE-" she shrieked as she whipped out a wand made of ivory white wood with an ebony handle.

"Come to think of it, I do see her often here... I chanced on her stroking your cheek, Pete."

Everyone eyed at her so curiously, she stopped.

She turned red, "Quit making stuff up, Fletcher! I need to finish reading my lexicon..." She said.

"But you finished it yesterday! You even engorged that bass Borus caught to the size of a whale!" Percival cried.

"Dana made me gut it with a hatchet... Usually, Percival and I throw out our lines, catch a few fish and throw them back in the water."

"Leave me alone, my mum gave me a necronomicon, I'm trying to master it. You two ought to master walking before learning to fight on foot!"

She left in a huff.

"She's a bit harsh eh?" Borus said.

"Anyway, happy birthday bruv!" Fletcher said and Arah and Androg popped a few party crackers (Androg popped his directly at my face,) and Elaine and Alexis gave me present each.

"Hey, thanks guys! How did you know?" I said.

"It's listed on the calendar, now open your gift!"

Elaine's present was a big book on all the battles fought in history, with the hopes that I might influence Fletcher into being interested in history. (To which, he laughed.)

Alexis gave me a leather harness held by a ring in the center, which was useful for placing darts, bows, arrows and small javelins.

"Your mom sent you this." Fletcher said. When I opened it, it was three new pairs of Converse, with a dozen pair of Red Sox themes socks. Apparently, she heard that my old ones had giant holes at the soles, which I said I got from rock climbing. She also sent with it a giant box filled with treats and delights.

Arah bought me a Bow and Arrow servicing kit endorsed by Apollo and Artemis, which I found to be extremely useful.

Fletcher bought me a magnificent ivory quiver with velvet interior. The strap was made with yellow leather.

Androg bought me a pair of soft leather vambraces, emblazoned with a sun and moon symbol, and a Red Sox insignia, no problem since I was part of the Red Sox nation.

Borus and Percival gave me a fishing set, complete with a pole.

Samson gave me a linen shirt with a fox on fire.

Dana gave me a pair of dragonskin boots, whoch were quite fashionable.

The rest of my lodge gave me a gift of candies, sweets and chocolates from Nectardukes candy shop.

Later, Rasler and Helen of the Dionysus lodge arrived to give me some stuff from the other campers. Some of it were candies and sweets, some were cakes and such.

The Ares lodge sent me a large bundle.

"Nice to know that Alicia and her grunts care so mich about me-" I jumped after unfurling the bundle, it was filled with maggots as thick as my thumb.

After noting the lyre symbol, and the smiley face with X for eyes, Fletcher cried, "This is a burial shroud!"

"What the hell is this?" I said, picking up a brown paper bag that fell after the burial shroud.

"It's a fish wrapped in kevlar vest with my name on it..." I said.

"It's an Ares message... Peter Strongbow sleeps with the fishes."

Fletcher went on about how the Aries lodge will pay for their sacrilige and such. Borus was ranting about how they wasted a perfectly good fish on such useless prank and vowed vengeance for the fish.

"So, Rasler, do want to hear a joke?" Androg sneered.

"No." He said.

"How do you drown a blonde?" Androg said, "By glueing a mirror to the bottom of a swimming pool!"

Everyone laughed, including Helen.

Androg narrowed his eyes and whispered, "Who gave HER permission to laugh...?" He hissed, but Arah shushed him.

"And here's a gift from our father." Rasler handed me collapsable thermos and an autographed photo of him with a note in the back.

"Rasler, read it for him. You're the only one here without overwhelming ADHD." Helen said.

"Uh, okay... Sorry in advance... It says "Dear Piper Longbow, I don't really care at all about your well being, but to keep up appearances and to show that I really don't care, but want to look as if I do, have an autographed photo, courtesy of everyone's favorite god, and a collapsable thermos, which could summon any sort of liquids you want, but if you ask me, I think the first gift is FAR more valuable. Hoping you enjoy the gifts, even though they're too good for you, signed Dionysus.

P.S., Your father asked me to give you these Raybans, obviously in hopes that you won't look like some goober in a comic con."

Androg snorted, "Capital guy, that Dionysus."

"That's father for you..." Helen said, "I apologize again with utmost sincerity."

"Nah, it's fine." I said.

"Nice to know that madness runs in the family..." Androg muttered.

"Beware, Androg son of Apollo... Lest the curse of Dionysus fall upon your miserable head."

"Geez, this broad is sounding like Catelynn now..." He muttered.

"I heard that!" Catelynn said from outside.

"Thank you!" Androg said cheekily.

Again, everyone laughed, Androg glared at Helen and muttered, "I didn't give her permission to laugh!"

We all hung out, while Borus and Percival complained about having exercise drill tomorrow after Dana reminded them. she sounded slightly saddened. They were about to elaborate, but the Doctor herded them out.

Then, everyone left, except Alexis.

"Need something?" I said.

"Yeah... The Doctor said you're cleared to go home tomorrow... Just in time for the Great Dionysia."

"That's good news!" I said.

"I know, and... Well, I wanted to ask you if you want to go to town with me tomorrow. You know, since I almost killed you and all..."

"Town?"

"New Greece, directly north of us. We're only allowed weekend vacations, or if there's holidays..." She explained, "Also, it's tradition to bring your weapons on holidays, especially Greek holidays, especially the Great Dionysia, to protect yourself from drunken satyrs, centaurs and anything else that can carry you off."

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

I went to bed and after what seemed like a few minutes, it was morning.

I collected my stuff and went out, only to discover the place completely decorated with festive decorations.

I ran through the crowd, who were armed to the teeth and hid all my stuff under my bed. I collected my weapons, took a quick bath, wore my lodge shirt, grey jeans, a suit of chainmail inside my shirt that Dougie Blackfang gave me, my harness, vambraces and new boots and ran outside.

Alexis was waiting outside wearing her lodge shirt and I noticed chainmail on her and she had a lion shaped helm strapped at her harness. What caught my eye was that she wore a big silver pair of cestus.

I also noticed she had makeup on, sweet smelling perfume, and she had her hair done. I suspected the daughter's of Aphrodite had a hand in this, but I said: "You look fantastic."

"Thank you!" She said with a smile, "Going off to war, hero?"

"Hey you. Where's your weapons?" I asked.

"Here." She showed her wrapped hands, "But I got this too..." She whipped out a small baton on her hands and it became a studded club, "This'll fix their dental work. On a side note, go Sox!" She said, motioning my vambraces.

I smiled as we set off. We followed a cobblestone path and I saw the most quaintest villages ever. Small enough to be concealed, yet big enough to be lost for two days in.

It was a town that had a calming feel to it, but it remained festive.

Rasler Jacobs was stumbling around with a drinking horn, obviously drunk. Troy was doing keg-stands while Helen, on the other hand was definitely plastered as she was flirting with an uninterested Androg, impossible if she was sober.

Arah and Fletcher were pigging out on the buffet table, whole their weapons were piled below while Elaine was eating beside them in a sophisticated manner. Her brothers, Ben and Dakota were babbling incessantly about how the Yankee's are better than the Red Sox, while Fletcher just laughed.

Samson was lying down on the ground in a food coma, since he was clutching his belly, moaning for it to end. From the sound of his lower abdomen, it was about to end quickly.

Most of the lodgers were enjoying a boat race, while the Ares kids were haning out by the rocks, drinking juice and laughing amiably. Dougie and his band of Hephaestus kids walked around, mingling with the crowd.

The Aphrodite kids were helping with the feastivities as the Demeter lodge were busy cooking.

Spade, Krad and Eowan were sulking behind an inn, talking in the shadows.

The Marks twins, Nobutada, Faram and Robinson were out eating and joining the festivities.

"Quite a town you guys got going on here..." I mumbled as I ate with Alexis. I've never been out with a girl my own age, and not against her will, before. It was enough to make me shake out of my skin.

"Oh, yeah..." She said, swallowing her mutton before replying, "This place is complete. There's shops, malls, a plaza, a latifundia, houses, a port, even a college for when we choose to go." Alexis said, "Not a bad place to start a family..." She said with a sigh, and her gaze dropped to me, "Uh, when I come of age of course... Hehe..." She added with a nervous laugh.

I smiled.

"My, isn't it getting hot?" She said, tugging her clothes.

"It's 19 degrees." I said.

"Uh, why don't you go to the latifundia up north? I'll go grab you some punch... Uh, by that I mean the fruit drink!" She added.

She was a bundle of frayed nerves, she was.

"Don't you go adding gin in it now, okay?" I teased.

"How did you kno- I mean good one!" She said and was off.

I went up to the latifundia, where there was a windmill and rows and rows of wheat and other crop as far as the hill. I savored the crisp smell of the air and the carefree breeze to it.

"Enjoying yourself?" Came a low, uncaring voice.

"Hey Catelynn. Good to see you enjoying the festivities by sulking here by yourself."

She scoffed, "What, join those infernal fools in their pointless revelry? I'd rather eat dirt..." She said, not taking her eyes off a strange old book that was bouded by what seemed to be human skin.

"You could try to have fun every once in a while..." I said.

She smiled, "You want to know MY idea of fun?"

Without waiting for a reply, she pointed her wand and said: "Leviacorpus!"

I felt as if I was attached to a blimp; I was heaved upside down.

"This is NOT funny!" I yelled.

"It's a bit funny!" She said back.

Then,

BOOOOOOOM!

She turned sharply around as I dropped to the earth.

"Ugh..." I moaned, "What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do that, you tool!" She screamed.

Just then, Alexis hurried over with two drinks. She smelled really good. As if she was sprayed with perfume. She frowned when she saw Catelynn, but she saw the look on our faces.

"What's wrong?" She said.

"Did you hear that?" I said.

"Yeah, probably the Ares kids doing something stupid..." Alexis said.

"You fool! Look!" Catelynn cried.

We saw in horror as the town was burning.


	6. We save a town from Orcs

Author's notes: still accepting OCS! Kindly review too!

* * *

Her face still in horror, Alexis glared at Catelynn, "What did you do?"

Catelynn's face glowed with fury, "You dare insinuate that-"

"Well, you're always up to something!" Alexis cried.

"Oh, you're going straight to Hades for that one..." Catelynn fished out her wand and raised it at Alexis, while the latter flexed her muscle.

Martial prowess vs. Magic didn't seem like a great idea at the time, especially while I'm standing in between.

"Let's not get hasty..." I reasoned with them, "Who knows? Maybe a travelling troupe of firebreathers accidentally set the town aflame?" I suggested.

"Always the optimist..." Catelynn muttered as we ran towards town.

Turns out, I was wrong.

The campers were fighting with the monsters from my dreams while several masked and cloaked warriors set the town aflame. The warrior's masks resembled snakes, demons, gorgons and monsters.

"Orcs! " I cried.

"What?!" Catelynn cried.

"Orcs! I saw them in my dreams three times!"

"You saw them in your dreams THREE BLOODY TIMES and didn't report it to Tenkai?! I oughta fuck your ass up!" Catelynn shouted.

"No time for that!" Alexis said as she sent an orc flying with a punch.

"Get ready to fight!" I cried as I nocked an arrow.

Alexis nodded. Catelynn shrugged and blasted an orc away from an Athena lodger.

"Let's go!" I said as I loosed an arrow and hit an orc in the head. For some reason, they didn't turn to dust.

I unlocked Moony and began to get physical, intending to save the arrows for later.

I saw the others a little way away, fighting fiercely.

Elaine was parrying blows from the orcs with her forearm gauntlet and killing them with her sharp sabre.

Fletcher wielded two broad sais inside his fists with great dexterity and agility, disabling two orcs, while killing one as they fled. All while eating a buffalo wing.

Arah went on a rampage, slaying several enemies with two long hunting knives that looked like the ones Artemis had.

Androg picked off several snipers from the roofs with a bored look in his face. When he got tired, he took a pen, clicked it and it became a sword. He used it to kill two orcs.

Helen was screaming like a banshee as she bashed everything within her reach with a pine tipped, vine wrapped club known as a thrysus. She actually was killing orcs in her drunken haze.

"Ow! Careful you Maenad, you could put someone's eye out!" Androg said as he directed her.

"Over here!" Alexis cried as we took cover behind two wagons. Arrows were flying all over the place.

The group hurried over to us, "Where's Sammy?" Alexis cried frantically.

"He's with Ben. I saw them fighting with the Marks Twins." Elaine said, "Catey, I think I saw your lodge mates with-"

"What in Hades happened here?" Catelynn asked, "Never mind them, if they did their homework, they should be fine."

"Okay... We were were eating, when suddenly, there was a great wave of energy that gave us all headaches, and then those things charged at us with spears... Then, as if it weren't bad enough, those masked cloaked guys started throwing Greek fire around us... Total bedlam..." Elaine said as she wrapped Fletcher's head.

"The veterans were at a patrol, when a group of orcs crossed their paths. Apparently, a large number of the veterans ran after the orcs, and that's when they attacked."

"You sure know a lot about this, E-laine!" A proud voice said.

"Alicia!" Arah said.

Alicia went to our spot with Aaron and two of her grunts, "You sure know quite a lot about this! Mind explaining?"

"Well... It's just that Father told me about it before he left and..." Elaine began.

"What a convienient response!" She sneered.

"Are you implying that I have a role to this?" Elaine challenged, "I'm merely stating my opinions. Where else would the veterans be at? Playing poker?"

"I... Well..." Clearly, Elaine got the better of her, "Well, I bet my ass that Catelynn has some part in this! That clown is always up to no good!"

"Me!?" She shrieked.

"You heard me! Clown!" Alicia cried.

"You blithering, blundering baboon! If I were in league with them, then you'd all be dust by now!" She had a point.

"If not you, then your lot are the ones out there with the masks!"

"Alicia, don't go throwing around accusations!" I said, "Instead, we should go and help people! Where did the others run?" I said, "The women, the children, the other residents?"

"They're scattered around the town!" Ash Greenfield said, appearing from a bush, wielding a buckler and a rapier with Spade, who wielded a curved sword. She totally looked hot with her wispy, sandy blonde hair and French looking face, splashed with light brown freckles made her look like a beauty,"Let's go and help them, oui?"

"Let's kick their asses." Spade said huskily.

Then, as if to sweeten the deal, Gale Vanders and Dakota Rider arrived, slightly wounded, but still fit to fight.

"O-lala!" Fletcher said.

Elaine stomped on his foot. "Ow! I mean, oui, allez!"

We split up into five groups; Elaine, Fletcher and Dakota, Androg, Helen and Ashe, Alicia and her brothers, Arah, Spade and Gale and Me, Alexis and Catelynn.

My group decided to go and look for survivors. Most of it wasn't pretty... Some of the orcs were eating a man before Alexis took them all by herself, something that Catelynn rolled her eyes at.

Catelynn showed her stuff by vaporizing three orcs. She might have overdone things since a stout orc slashed her in the arm with a falchion. She killed it with a spell.

We saved ten people from a fire, since Catelynn helped by dispelling the flames by inhaling the fire.

Alexis had taken out a group of orcs, before finally being taken down by a cowardly one who jumped behind her.

Catelynn used a spell, but overexaggerated the move so much, that she accidentally threwn her wand.

I dispatched the orc with a kick to the head.

"Sorry," Catelynn said, "Accio!" She said and her wand came back to her.

I shot three orcs as they tried to attack the villagers.

"Run back to Camp Demigod!" I shouted as we liberated several dozen more.

We covered the villagers until we caught two cloaked guys, the other one levitating a child with a wand as his companion laughed.

Immediately, I was furious at his cowardly act and I shot them with a bow as the magician fell down with a cry with an arrow in his side. His companion managed to slip away, even though I shot him in the leg.

"You fool!" Catelynn cried at me as the unconscious child fell fifty feet in the air, "Arresto momentum!" She cried as the child's fall slowed.

Alexis leapt and caught the child in mid air and crashed into a bakery. She emerged with the child unharmed, but she looked like a powdered donut.

She bounded the masked guy wearing an ornate mask with the number inscribed with a Roman numeral "22" at his mask's forehead.

We set him inside an inn and went out.

I met up with Alicia's and Arah's group, along with Ventus Olson. Arah had her shirt ripped in several places, her arms slashed while Gale had a slash wound running the length of her thigh while Spade looked unconcerned at his bleeding lip and his bruised eye.

Aaron, Alicia's half brother, had an awful bite wound on his arm and his brothers were wounded. Alicia had her arm stabbed with a knife, but they all looked like they were having the time of their lives.

"How's the town?" I said, but it went without saying that everything was evidently bad.

"We managed to herd a group of men, women and children out into the camp. Most of the other campers made it there as well, along with many wounded. Tenkai arranged for reinforcements from all those able to hold a weapon, but the orcs made a blockade by the road. They were too many, but we managed to get them across the river with the help of Ventus Olson, who froze the river." Arah said, "Tenkai is still strategizing everything..."

"That ruddy old fool better get a move on!" Alicia grumbled, "These orcs are starting to get on my bloody tits!" She said as she gripped her halberd.

"Be still." Spade said broodily, "Only a fool would go against such odds. I would not be surprised if a son of Thanatos would be leading this offensive..."

"Aha! So you confess!" Alicia said triumphantly.

"You blithering idiot." Spade said.

"Anyway, Tenkai and the rest have to put out fires... The lodges suddenly caught fire for some reason..."

"Ah! No! My rock and roll records are still at my bunk! They took me forever to collect!" Fletcher cried as his group arrived, followed by Androg's group. Fletcher's head was bandaged with ragsand his knuckles were raw while Elaine had a slash in her left brow, Dakota's spear was cracked and his arm was bruised. Androg was generally unharmed, Helen was bathed in blood (not hers) and her nails were caked with dried gore as Ashe looked as if she was annoyed with someone taking her kills.

"Most orcs from the eastern side have been destroyed." Elaine said as she chewed on an ambrosia square.

"The western side was sanitized, but I saw a big group marching here." Androg said, "Those mask wearing pricks probably took off."

"The southern end is clear for now..." Alicia said.

""Alright, here's what we do... We split up and find as many demigods as we can, barricade the town square as best as we can and we defend it until reinforcements arrive, clear?" I said.

Everyone mumbled in assent.

Arah, Androg and Fletcher followed me, until I saw a lone figure standing, or barely standing, against a group of monsters.

"Rasler!" I cried and drew Moony, but Androg held my arm.

"Wait." He said.

I watched in horror as Rasler Jacobs mercilessly dispatching several orcs slowly with his two silver hand axes. He was laughing crazily as he hacked off each arm slowly, then the head. It took a good deal of shouting (I didn't want to get near a drunken, axe flailing lunatic,) and a rock to get his attention. I told him to go to town square and he staggered off.

"Will he be ok?" Arah said.

"Did you see him massacre those monsters? He'll be okay." Fletcher said.

"That's the blessing of Dionysus for you." Androg said.

Then, I stumbled upon Samson, Ben, Nobutada, Faram, Allan and Dale. The Marks twins were holding an injured Robinson upright. He had a broken arrow protruding from his leg and was wincing with pain.

"An orc bastard shot me in the leg..." He moaned as Allan gave him some nectar.

"Don't talk. Try to recover. Guys, head to the town center and help them out. Elaine will fill you guys in." They nodded and left.

We ran around some more and saved a little girl from a goblin looking monster. She directed us to a group of Aphrodite girls defending three kids from orcs with spear and shields, making a spiked tortoise formation.

We ran to their aid. I decapitated one as Arah slew another. Fletcher spun around, shredding nearby orcs as Androg shot several more by the roofs.

Nine Aphrodite girls, led by Andrea Lovi, looked savage because their hair was ruined and their nails were broken. They nodded angrily as they went to the town square with the kids.

We rounded around the town and gathered a group of 16 demigods. We returned to the square.

On our way back, another masked guy attacked us with javelins. Androg couldn't shoot him down by himself, since he moved quickly. Arah barked for the demigods to take cover as Fletcher, Arah and I pitched in. After a few minutes of aiming and shooting, we managed to stick him with four arrows.

He wasn't dead, but his mask had "XIV" engraved on it. Nevertheless, Arah dragged him to the square and dumped him towards the other prisoner, XXII, as Fletcher took his golf bag full of javelins away. Androg shoved some ambrosia squares inside his mouth.

Elaine was directing the Hephaestus kids, led by Dougie Blackfang as Gale Vanders arrived from recon duty with her winged Reeboks.

"They're coming close!" She panted.

"How many?" I asked.

"The main host were probably close to five-six hundred, in my reckoning." Gale said.

We did a head count and there were less than a hundred of us in the entire square.

"Dougie, hurry up with those repairs!" Elaine snapped.

"We're working as fast as we can here, lady!" He shouted back.

They, with the help of the Athena lodgers, had erected a few ballistae and trebuchets to the square.

Elaine's face was scrunched up as she read the map for the town she got from a tourist shop.

"There are six ways inside the square... Since two houses had been destroyed at two roads respectively, there are now four..." She mumbled to herself.

"Hey, uh, I have an idea." I said.

"Eh?" Elaine said.

"Instead of blocking every path, forcing those foul orcs to break through, why not just block three and bottle them in one path?" I suggested.

Her grey eyes lit up, "You're a genius!"

"Nah, I only saw that in the film we watched." I said.

She directed a very annoyed Dougie Blackfang and his siblings as they blocked the path, rigging it with Greek fire traps just in case.

She positioned the ones with bows, about a few dozen and a half, and Robinson, who had insisted to volunteer despite his wound, above the roof of the nearby buildings to be led by Fletcher, Arah and Androg.

The three dozen-strong spearmen and javelin throwers led by Alicia guarding the flanks with Aaron and Ventus as the remaining ones would be guarding the front: those included me, since I gave my arrows to the archers, Spade, who summoned three shadow fiends to fight with us, Gale Vanders, Ashe Greenfield, Andrea Lovi, Rasler Jacobs and Helen Baron, who were still drunk as hell, Dakota, Elaine herself and everyone else.

Alexis and Samson were helping Dougie and his boys with the defense engines, carrying boulders that Catelynn conjured from thin air.

"They're here... They've come..." said Spade in a tranced tone.

A piercing, ear splitting shriek rented the air as the orcs charged.

Androg's eyes grew wide as he looked at the sky, shot for a few times and then jumped off the roof and ran for it.

"No! No! You coward!" Robinson shouted and took aim; he was the nearest and aimed an arrow at him.

"Don't!" I shouted, "He chose his fate."

Robinson bit back a curse and shot back at the orcs. The two prisoners were shouting in glee and laughed. Dougie kicked them in the ribs.

About three score or four of the host fell prey to the Greek fire landmines planted earlier, a score or more being incinerated, while several more fell in the spiked pits. A dozen more were shot by bolts from the ballistae.

But the main host were still charging.

"Steady... This is what we've been training for our entire lives!" Elaine said as we raised our shields.

"Hold..." The orcs were nearing us.

"Hold..." The orcs were closer.

"HOLD..." The orcs were at a spitting distance.

"NOW!" we locked shields compactly and braced ourselves as the spearmen raised their pikes and the orcs soon faced a solid, bristling wall of spears.

Several of their number were impaled by the spears while ones at the back cried 'FORWARD!', the rest were backing away, yelling "BACK!'.

"Volley!" I shouted as Fletcher and Arah gave the command and a torrent of arrows, darts and javelins rained on the orcs.

"Launch!" Elaine cried as Dougie let fall his axe and launched the trebuchet's stone missiles, crushing many orcs and actually making them run.

"Charge!" Elaine cried as we ran after them.

Immediately, everything went wrong.

The orcs turned back and rounded on us, giving us no mercy.

Spade did well, fighting a few orcs and killing three with his blade, but Spade was hit in the chest with a cudgel then on the face, knocking him out hard but his shadowy protectors surrounded the orc and killed him, while Ashe dragged him off the battle zone with her brothers.

Ventus saved Alicia from a troll by freezing him while Aaron shattered the iced troll with a kick.

Gale was aloft, shooting javelins at the unsuspecting orcs as she flew with her Reeboks.

Andrea Lovi and her siblings were actually quite savage, probably sonce the orcs ruined their day pr had eaten their dates.

Rasler and Helen were literally the most flamboyant fighters ever. If our lives hadn't been in peril, it would've been quite nice to watch.

Rasler threw one axe, planted the other in the skull of another, retrieved the other axe as the orc fell and was like a whirling dervish, cutting down orcs like a bladed tornado.

Helen, on the other hand, was clawing, biting and clubbing any and everything in her reach, wailing curses so obscene that her mother would be surprised at her vocabulary.

Elaine was punching several with her gauntlet and slaying many with her sabre.

I slew six orcs as I stood by Elaine.

"Oh, why did I do that!? Hubris..." She whispered as she wept.

"Pull yourself together!" I cried. "Make a spear wall and allow the guys to retreat!"

"Y-yeah, right!" She quivered, "Alicia, round up your men and make a spear wall, everyone else, RETREAT!"

Everyone did as they were told. The arrows and rocks, followed by an occasional fireball, rained down consistently, allowing us more breathing room to retreat.

We managed to reform the line, and tended the wounded as the archers kept them at bay.

"More orcs coming from the rear! They're reinforcements! Oh my! There's more from the east... The west... We're completely surrounded!" Gale shrieked.

"Send a volley then!" I said.

"Petey, we're out of arrows!" Fletcher screamed.

"Us too!" Arah said.

"We're bone dry on ammo, and I think Catelynn collapsed." Dougie said, "Probably from exhaustion." He said as Alexis placed Catelynn near the prisoners.

I thought hard about it. I looked at the four dead campers and the many wounded. After a quick look, I guesstimated that there were probably only three dozen or so demigods left.

"Everyone, would you all like to die here, like rats? Or go out there and fight?" I shouted.

"FIGHT!" Everyone shouted.

"There are only two types of people in this place; those are the dead, and the ones who are about to die. So let's go out there and die outside!"

"YEAH!"

We all rushed out, including the archers, who climbed down to join us. We were going hand to hand with them.

Fletcher shouted at Alexis for a boost and she launched him into the fray as he somersaulted with his sai like a whirlwind, slicing and stabbing wildly and accurately.

Arah whipped put two knives and was engaging the orcs.

Elaine was parrying strikes as usual with her gauntlet and slicing their bellies open.

Spade, who had awoken a while ago, was now sending death to the monsters with his blade.

Everyone knew they were about to die, so they were trying to take as many of them as they could.

I fought the captain of the orcs and slew him by slicing his head off.

With that, several of his lieutenants tried to intervene, but I mananged to kill them as well. One jumped up on me, but before he striked, I felt a tug in my gut and from my hand appeared a beam that turned him into dust. I used that same power to disintegrate several more before a great brute shot me in the leg with an arrow. I screamed in pain. He aimed another at my face as Fletcher and the others tried to rush to my side, but the throng of orcs between us was too thick. I was about to die.

I saw orcs from the west and from the east converging to the main host. At least we tried to fight them...

Then, I heard great horns in the distance. Everyone stopped fighting for a while.

The horns sounded again. Then, an arrow pierced the helm of the orc about to kill me and he fell down, dead before he hit the dirt.

I looked at the arrow and it was angled downwards. I looked up and saw a mighty cloud of sixty black eagles bearing sixty demigods. Upon closer look, they were actually gryphons. Three at the front were hippogriffs, mounted by three figures. One was definitely a woman, the one on the left had a spear, and the one at the right had a broad cavalry sword. There was an extra rider on one. It was seriously the best thing I've ever see today. Several of the campers actually wept at the sight.

Beyond our earshot, the two figures were conversing.

"Sweet kill there, Androg..."

"Looks like you were right, Androg..." Said the male voice, "S'good thing you came to us."

"Damn right, Percival." He said.

"What say we relieve them?" Said Dana.

"Right on, sis!" Said Borus.

"Okay then. Borus, you take the left side of their flank and Percival, send your company right, after you pass the wall. Go!"

"Ready Destiny?" Percival said to his ebony colored hippogriff.

"Better kick ass, Fubar!" Borus said to his peanut butter colored hippogriff.

"Let's make it out alive, eh Silver?" Dana said to her ivory colored hippogriff.

After donning their helmets and drawing their weapons, Dana shouted, "CHAAAARGE!"

"Garryowen!" Borua cried.

"Air cav!" Percival shouted.

They swooped down like overgrown eagles and broke into a gallop on the land. The orcs at the rear had no chance at all. They were annihilated. Nothing can resist a cavalry charge to the rear.

Percival dropped Androg to my side as he helped me up.

Dana pulled up in front of us. "We'll take it from here. Thanks for holding out for us." She then pulled the reins of her hippogriff and charged.

"Good hunting!" Percival said as he hollered his men to charge, "DRIVE THEM TO THE RIVER!"

I staggered off to the square to get treated and to observe the fight from the roof with everyone else.

We all cheered at the sight of the orcs being pounded to the clay. The orcs from the east were terrified of the hippogriff charge and fled, only to run to a wall of very angry veterans coming home to their ruined town.

Meanwhile, the orcs at the riverside tried to bail out through the river, but reinforcements from Camp Demigod, led by Tenkai halted their approach and rained arrows and Greek fire at them.

The host from the center were being led towards the town.

Everyone gave triumphant whoops as they armed theirselves, moral high as the clouds and charged at the orcs, who were destroyed at last.

We had survived the battle, but it seemed like a Pyrrhic victory. The town was mostly in ruins, but it was still repairable.

The Wardog 416th Air Cavalry Division, 17th Tactical Cavalry Squadron had only two wounded men and were still combat ready. They circled the sky as the others brought the wounded and the few dead back to the camp.

I walked with Alexis.

"Some day huh?" I said, "My first date-"

"Was crappy, I know..." Alexis said.

"No it wasn't. Killing orcs and monsters wasn't exactly my idea of a date, but this beats a boring hour of watching the sun set..." I squeezed her hand, "I enjoyed today."

Then, I remembered that only a demigod could invite anyone in the town and the camp...

All in all, I knew something.

We had a spy in our midst.


	7. Interrogation Detail

CoO7

Author's notes: I would like to apologize for my typos... My laptop crashed, so I'm using my iPad and it doesn't really have an auto correct function as Microsoft word does...

On with the story.

* * *

The number of injuries were staggering. The death toll wasn't as collossal, but still great. Our town resistance force had no uninjured and the reinforcement forcessey had it good, since they had only ten injured in all. Six of our comrades, four demigods from the camp and two from the veterans.

We quickly held a small burial ceremonies for them as we burned two Ares burial shrouds, a Nemesis burial shroud, a Nike shroud, a Hermes shroud and an Iris shroud.

Tenkai had called Asclepius, god of Doctors, and he will come. In the meantime, he wept as he helped patch everyone up.

Elaine was sobbing uncontrollably and wouldn't be comforted by Fletcher or anyone.

I went to her.

"It... It was my fault..." She sobbed, "If I hadn't been so damn foolish, those guys would still be alive... Chris and Farley from Ares lodge were decent enough... Bartholomew from the Nemesis lodge was such a nice guy..." She choked up.

"There, there..." I said, patting her awkwardly on her shoulder. "It happens to the best of us... Your mother wouldn't have been able to get us through this as well as you did."

She seemed to have cheered up, even if for a bit, "But if it wasn't for my awful leadership skills, you wouldn't have been shot..." She said, pointing at my leg.

"What, this toothpick?" I said, moving it slightly then regretting it, since the barbed tip hurt, making me wince, "Unless you were the orc who shot this arrow, this is not your fault." I said, "If it wasn't for you, then this would have been a full scale massacre."

She smiled, "Thank you Peter..." She hugged me, "You really cheered me up."

I saw Fletcher smirking while he held a med kit.

I pushed Elaine away.

"Don't stop on my account, bruv." He said light heartedly, "Well, let's go sing eh?" He said.

"Sing?" I said.

"Yeah, don't you know?" Elaine said, "Apparently, if you sing a hymn to Apollo, you can heal people. Only works for his kids though..." She said dejectedly.

"Really? I never knew that..." I said.

"Yeah, well, go around and help everyone while I 'patch' Elaine up..." He added with a sly grin.

"Oh Lawrence! Will you be my nurse?" Elaine said.

"Oh, I'll be your nurse... Into the Athena lodge with you! And besides, my brother is the god of Doctors!" He said and they left.

I didn't know if they were using euphemism or if they were serious, but I decided, from the moans and groans nearby that people needed my help.

I didn't really know what hymn to sing, so I decided to try singing Justin Beaver..

Once, I tried that on a Hephaestus guy, he brained me with a wrench, telling me not to sing that shit in camp. He said he could contract cancer by listening to JB. Touché though. He had impeccable taste in music.

Alexis was sitting on a tree stump, sipping on nectar juice.

"Hey there Scipio Africanus." Alexis teased, "Mind patching me up?" She said as she showed her raw knuckles and scored arms.

I mumbled and asked help from Androg, who was singing nearby to Gale Vanders, who was enthralled by his aloofness and his strong, masculine voice.

"Hey bozo, try this." Androg said, handing me a piece of paper. I decided to trust him, since he had saved everyone and me. Twice in my case, "Hey sweetheart, put your hands at his hair." He said to Alexis.

I read it and started singing smoothly, since he wrote it in Ancient Greek.

"Sunlight gleam and glow... Let your power shine... Make the clock reverse... Bring back what once was mine... Heal the hands of hurt... Change the Fate's design... Save what has been lost... Bring back what once was mine... What once was mine..."

When I opened my eyes, my hair was glowing and Alexis' minor injuries were healed.

Arah went over to me and laughed, "Why the hell are you singing the Healing hymn for girls?"

"Girls?!" I shot a poisonous look at Androg, who was laughing loudly. Upon closer questioning from my other siblings, I knew the correct song for healing.

I helped as many people as I could and sponged Catelynn's face. She was still unconscious, since summoning all those missiles for the trebuchet really did a number on her.

Then, a guy who looked like Patrick Dempsey arrived.

"Somebody call a doctor?" He said.

"Uh, yeah. Doctor...?" I began.

"Asclepius, son of Apollo. I guess this means we're brothers eh?" Asclepius winked.

He held out his arm over Catelynn's face and she glowed.

"The poor dear is totally exhausted, but will make a full recovery." He said, then he eyed my wound, "Let me get that for you..." He pulled out the arrowhead and I was prepared to scream, but he waved his hand and it was as painless as it could be.

He went around and healed people, prescribing generic remedies and such.

I helped as much as I could, inquiring the veterans, who congratulated me on defending their homes and were slapping me in the back. Apparently, a group of Orcs tried the same move that they did on us, only the separated patrols numbering 450 had converged in two groups. They engaged the orc vanguards on both sides and defeated them in, despoiled their camps and saw the smoke from the town too late. The veterans offered me a third of the booty won. I shared it with my friends.

The villagers of the town, numbering nearly a thousand, had treated us like heroes. A girl, a daughter of Eros, had given me a full lip to lip kiss, leaving me quite dazed. A grizzled retired veteran, a son of Dionysus, had given me several bottles of vintage wine, even though I was only 15. I decided to barter them with Rasler and Helen for some cash or other stuff they had.

The rest of the villagers gave us tokens of their appreciation. The Nectardukes candy shop gave us several bags of candies and chocolates as a reward.

I went back to the Oni mansion to go see the people with the worst injuries.

One of them was Robinson, whose leg wounds were festering horribly.

"How're you doing dude?" I said.

He tried gallantly to smile, "I've seen better days..."

"Did the orc bastard who shot you sneak up on you?" I asked.

"Nah, that son of a bitch was a good shot..." He winced as I rubbed alcohol on the wound to sterilize it.

Krad Harrison, the meek brother of Spade, had apparently sustained a head wound and had a concussion, but will survive to fight another day. Frankly, only Asclepius himself had the bravery not to flee the room. Three sons of Thanatos, with their shadowy sentinels and their shadowy looks, isn't for the faint of heart, no matter how nice they were.

Beside Spade, who had been injured in the fight, was Ashe Greenfield talking gently to him and feeding him nectar. Apparently, she wasn't so afraid of his heritage.

Andrea Lovi, the head counselor of the Aphrodite lodge, had stepped on a spiked helm from an orc she slew and had to be carried away from the fray by Dakota Ryder and Gale Vanders, with the orc head still embedded on her foot.

Samson had been poked in the eyes by an orc and had to run away from the fight half blinded and chased by two dozen orcs. He hid in a half ruined house and managed to collapse the two support beams, killing all the orcs inside. Dougie Blackfang found him and carried him back to the house where he is recuperating.

Alicia, leader of the Ares lodge, had her knife wound seared shut after she kept bragging about it.

Ben, a counselor at the Athena lodge, had been hit by an orc arrow at his shoulder, but he will be fine.

Rasler and Helen were in the hospital wing too, due to wine intoxication, but they'll be ok... In theory.

Then, we got an Iris message from Tenkai telling us to head to the war room. There was to be a meeting, head couselors only, regarding the prisoners.

When I arrived, I took a seat at the chair for the Apollo lodge. I was the only person there for four minutes, and I was self conscious about my appearance. My shirt had been sliced to ribbons and my hair was matted with dried blood and my face was smeared with dirt and I definitely needed a bath, until Dana arrived and took a seat beside me. She looked as awful as I did. Her silver armor was splattered with orc blood, her platinum blonde hair tied in a bun had been undone and her waist length hair dropped to her hips and her Air Cav uniform had bloodstains. She also smelled faintly like hippogriff. She must have noticed it, since she excused herself because her hippogriff had her horseshoes changed. I said it doesn't really make much difference, since they're really more half-eagle and they fly all the time. That engaged a debate between us.

Catelynn arrived later, drinking three cans of energy drinks and telling us not to talk to her.

Alexis arrived next and took a seat beside us and listened intently to our debate.

Then, Alicia arrived and was sneering at Catelynn, and annoyed her so much by bragging about how many orcs she killed that Catelynn put a hex on her so that her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth.

Andrea Lovi hobbled into the council room as Gale Vanders and Dougie Blackfang, who were also head counselors, helped her inside.

Elaine came inside inside smiling amiably. She chatted with Alexis about the reason of this council meeting.

Spade arrived accompanied by Ashe, they were both leaders of their own lodges. Spade had a bandage on his head and his eyes were swollen shut and Ashe was sipping on nectar.

Helen Baron was holding her head and moaning about a hangover. Other than her fingernails caked with blood, her self inflicted bites to her lips and her being bathed head to toe in blood, she looked great.

Ventus walked in as the representative of the Boreas lodge with the reps from the other lodges. Juan Stone from the Hypnos lodge, Vittoria Monte from the Nike lodge, Ira Jefferson from the Iris lodge, Ricky Faukes from the Morpheus lodge, Alexandra Notte from the Dike lodge, Johnny DiFortuna from the Tyche lodge and the new leader of the Nemesis lodge following the death of the leader, Bartholomew. Rosalie Yaxley, the new leader, is a hard faced golden brown haired girl that looked angry and vengeful like a cheerleader whose nerd boyfriend broke up with her.

Then, pizza arrived by Iris delivery service as Tenkai and Mr. D arrived.

We all started eating and drinking until we felt good.

"I think you all know why you're here..." Mr. D said.

We all stared at him with puzzled looked.

"Oh come on..." He said, "Your lot should know..."

"Is it about the battle?" Dana said.

"Yes. And may I give my heartfelt congratulations and compliments to the brave combatants of the battle..." Tenkai said, and we all applauded.

"Now, about the two prisoners caught by the town resistance..." Mr. D began, "We are in the knowledge that they belong in some sort of coilition against Olympus and know something about those monsters you fought. Normally, I'd either striked them with madness or incinerate them..."

"Mr. D..." Tenkai said.

"Just kidding! I mean, we're here to ask you runts how you'd like to proceed."

"I say we boil them in oil until they talk!" Rosalie Yaxley cried, "It's because of those bastards that Barty, Chris, Farley, Ronnie, Bill and Chad are dead!"

"Hear, hear!" Alicia snarled, "Personally, I'd prefer if we'd torture 10 for each Ares child dead, but 2 will suffice."

"Now see here..." Alexandra Notte said, "It would be unfair to do that to them. I say we interrogate them and-"

"What do you care, Dike kid?" Alicia growled, "It's not like your sibling died in vain just so those cockroaches could get their sick kicks."

"I've always said that only through justice could there be peace." Alexandra said.

"Shut up. I heard your dad was an informant for the police. I heard he's called Big Pussy on the street!" Alicia said.

"How is that related to anything? Also, where did you get that info? From your mom when my pop was ploughing her?" Alexandra said, "And don't you go talking about my dad like that."

"Oh, nice joke coming from a rat's daughter!" Alicia cried.

"Enough Alicia." Johnny said.

"Hey, you idiots haven't been in the fray, so shut up!" Alicia said.

Tenkai, Mr. D and everyone else was looking like they were watching a game of ping pong.

"Alicia, you're out of line." I said.

"Aw, what's wrong Petey? You going faggot on me?" Alicia sneered.

"Me, gay? Dude, I'm straighter than pole than the pole your mom dances on." Everyone laughed and Alicia hurled her spear at me. I looked as it sailed over my head.

"Can everyone shut up?" Helen moaned, "Sorry... I'm not trying to be a wiseguy here, this hangover is splitting my head..."

"Drunkard!" Alicia said.

"That's enough!" Tenkai said.

"Aw, just when things were getting interesting..." Mr. D said.

"This is how we'll do it... The persons who caught the prisoners will be responsible to acquire the information. Lodgers are not banned from influencing how the interrogation proceeds."

Grudgingly, they agreed.

"They're at the basement, go in your own volition." Tenkai said.

As the counselors left, Rosalie Yaxley of the Nemesis Lodge grabbed me by the scruff of my tattered shirt.

"Please..." She pleaded, then she suddenly looked softened, if only for a few seconds, "Give those bastards hell for me. Avenge Barty and everyone else."

"Of course Rosalie." I said dumbly.

"Call me Yaxley. Everyone does. Everyone also agrees with me in saying Rosalie Yaxley is such a mouthful to say." She said, "Listen, you do this solid for me and I'll repay the favor if you want to get revenge to anyone. Think about it, ok?" She said and left.

I went outside, where Catelynn wore shades and was drinking Red Bull and was waiting with Alexis, "So, when are we gonna interrogate those guys?"

"How about tomorrow?" Catelynn said wearily, "I'm tired."

"We can't put this off tomorrow!" I cried, "Those buddies of theirs could come here and bail them out!"

"What if they don't?" Catelynn said as she yawned, "S'ides, Gastro can watch the prisoners..."

"Uh, well..." I stammered, "Because I said so!"

She yawned again, "Fair enough. But can you two get a bath first? Unless you two plan to torture them with your stench, then I suggest bathing."

Alexis and I turned pink. We looked- and smelled- bad. Hours of fighting doesn't actually give anyone the sweetest smell.

"I... Uh, sure thing..." I mumbled, "We'll meet back here in an hour, okay?"

"Yeah... Quick bath for me and I sleep." Catelynn muttered.

We all went to our lodges, where my younger lodge mates begged me for my memoirs of the battle, but I decided to take a bath by the falls, since everyone at the lodge wanted to talk. After taking a towel and my other stuff, I informed Arah and Fletcher and told them that Androg could tag along too.

I went into the falls and took off my shirt, hoping to put it in a box, and took a bath. I soaped and and put on shampoo and I towelled and got dressed. That's when Alexis came to pick me up.

"Wanting to get in touch with nature?" She said.

"Hey you. Nah, my moron brothers at the lodge just won't give me a break." I said.

"Well then, should we pick Arah, Androg and Fletcher up? I heard you four took down the other guy."

"Yeah." I said and we took off.

I noticed Arah and Fletcher waiting by the lodge.

"Where's Androg?" I said.

"He took a walk with Robbie by the Lake." Arah said, "You know, Robinson."

"You guys go ahead. I expect that Catelynn's already there." I said.

"You sure, buddy?" Fletcher said.

"Yeah I'm sure." I said and went off.

I walked along the lakeside, until the cherry grove and saw two figures. One was tall, broody and had black shaggy hair and the other was a medium sized blonde kid. The first one was threatening the other.

"Don't lie to me..." Androg said, "What was that business eh? Pointing that arrow at me?"

"You were deserting." Robinson said, "I had to."

"That's pretty desperate. You know something."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do not want me as your enemy." Androg said, "Things usually go bad for idiots who fall into that category."

"I really don't know what you're talking about..." Robinson said quietly.

"Oh yes you do. Don't play dumb." Androg growled.

"How about you? Am I suppose to believe you ran off -just- to call the Hippogriff riders?" Robinson said, "Maybe you called those other orcs and had the misfortune of bumping into the Air Cav unit on your way back."

"Hold your tongue. You're a pretty strong demigod. Why not join-" he said

with his usual tone.

I accidentally snapped a twig while I shifted my wieght.

They both looked at my direction, but I had hidden myself in the shadows.

"Well, I gotta go. Places to go, people to torture." Androg said, "We'll continue this chat later. Nerd." Androg pushed Robinson.

Androg stalked off, leaving Robinson ruffled.

I ran back to the Oni Mansion before Androg did. He arrived in a cheery manner.

"So, let's go torture and mentally scar some prisoners, eh?"

"No. That's wrong." Alexis said.

Androg rolled his eyes, "Look here Sugar Queen, delude yourself as much as you want, but we ain't in Andelasia, lady. We need to get those cockroaches to talk. I suggest a clarinet up the ass BACKWARDS!"

"No. There's a more humane way to do it..." I said, "Catelynn, know any Dark Arts spells that can torture people?"

She looked at me incredulously, "Why are you assuming that I know about that kind of stuff?!"

I smiled, "Well, you don't read anything else..."

"Hey, I read other books sometimes... I read girly magazines too, you know..." Catelynn muttered, "But, yeah, I think I know a spell."

We went down and nodded at Gastro, the janitor, and he let us in.

Inside were two demigods bounded, gagged and blindfolded, still wearing their garb. Catelynn, who had recovered to some extent, had conjured two reinforced chairs and we shackled them there with Alexis' help. Then, she stood as a sentinel beside the door.

I took off their blindfolds and gags.

"What the- hahaha, look who it is, Firefly, it's the same idiots who caught me and the ones who pin-cushioned you!" Number 22 said.

"Fuck you idiots!" Firefly spat, "Just look at the state of my clothes! Four holes and loads of blood!"

I took off their masks. Number 22 was a brown haired boy with green eyes and a knowing look, like Catelynn.

The other one, we thought originally to be a guy, was actually a girl. She had short, spiky hair colored blonde who looked murderously formidableand her cyan eyes were cold and cruel.

"Lookie Warlock, how'd these clowns manage to hold us captive?"

"Beats me." Warlock said.

"Give us your names." I said.

They scoffed.

"And if we don't?" Said Warlock.

"We'll be able to see if I have a future in dentistry." I said as I showed him a pair of pliers.

He gulped, "I'm not talking."

I nodded to Catelynn.

She pointed her wand, "Crucio!"

Warlock spasmed uncontrollably, the veins in his neck were bulging, his eyes rolled back with absolute pain and his hands shook. He was in so much pain, he couldn't even scream.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Arah cried.

"Torture curse..." Catelynn said while grunting in concentration, "Simulates... Pain receptors... And causes... Unimaginable... Pain..."

"Okay, I think he's ready to talk." I said, "Unless he wants another minute with the torture curse."

"Okay... I'll talk..." He took a deep breath, "My name is Alabaster Torrington, son of Hecate, callsign Warlock... Number 22 of the Organization..."

"Organization?" I said

"Alabaster?" Androg snorted.

"Don't you dare say another word, Alabaster." Firefly said.

"Quiet, you!" Arah said.

"The Organization XXII... The World Without Olympus." He said in a way that sent chills to my spine.

"This one hasn't given us her name yet..." Androg said.

"Oh, you want my number too, handsome?" Firefly said flirtily.

"I'll pass, toots." Androg said, "Catelynn will find that out."

"You'll need more than a few magic tricks to get me talking." Firefly said.

"Oh yeah? How about this?" Catelynn said, "Crucio!"

Firefly winced, trying to supress her scream, but then she screamed so loud, it would have given the god of celibacy a boner. Her eyes were wide and her head was thrown back. She moaned and groaned in pain as Androg laughed. Alexis bit her lip and looked ashamed. Fletcher, Arah and Catelynn looked indifferent.

After a few minutes, I let up, "Alright, enough." I said, "Do you want to talk?"

"How's that for a magic trick?" Catelynn sniffed.

"A damn good trick..." She muttered, breathing deeply, "I'm Belladonna Kinney, daughter of Hermes. Callsign Firefly. Number 14 of the Organization."

"Again, Belladonna, what is this Organization about?" I asked.

"I'm not talking." She said defiantly.

"Want to know the effects of the Cruciatus curse?" Catelynn began, "People tend to lose their minds... Going crazy and even dying from sensory overload."

"Just look at the title of the damn Organization dammit..." Alabaster muttered, "A World Without Olympus is obviously our objective. Duh!"

"Good point." Alexis admitted.

"So, you seek to destroy Olympus. Why?" Fletcher asked.

"Why? What do you mean why?" Alabaster said incredulously.

"When has your dad ever come to your birthday parties? At christmas? At career day? At family day? Face it, our godly parents are deadbeats. They never really have been there for us whenever we needed them. And those who aren't are not properly honored." Belladonna said, "The Olympians are bullies and dictators. If they don't get things their way, they destroy those people. They intimidate, coerce and kill. They're like, a Mafia of gods." Belladonna spat.

"Totally." Alabaster said, "Which is why it's in everyone's best interest to destroy Olympus and all those who stand in our way!"

"Hey, you don't speak for everyone Alabaster." Fletcher said.

"Yeah, Ala-bastard!" Androg said, "You lot are responsible for the attack that injured hundreds of people, killed six and ruined a town!"

"So... who was responsible for the attack?" I said.

"Ha, torture us all you want, but we ain't talking." Belladonna said.

"Heh... don't mind if I do!" Catelynn pointed her wand at her. "Cruci-"

"Hey! Hey! Seriously! Even if we wanted to talk, we can't! We swore on the River Styx that we wouldn't divulge any information to anyone!" Belladonna cried, "I swear on the River Styx! Don't torture me...please, don't torture me anymore!" She sobbed,

Thunder rolled menacingly.

"I believe you." I said, "But I don't think Catelynn is convinced. Can you make sure she's not lying?"

Catelynn nodded. "Imperio!"

Immediately, Alabaster's eyes glazed over as if he was in a trance.

"Is she telling the truth?"

"Yes." He said in a monotone.

Catelynn raised her wand and he went back to normal.

"Wait... Who was that other clown that Petey shot?" Alexis said, finally talking.

"Oh, you mean Archer?" Belladonna said, "Our great and powerful leader. Yeah, it's a wonder how he got away with a hit like that... I was watching the whole thing while I was in the air..."

"You were in the air and you didn't save me?! We wouldn't be in this mess you idiot!" Alabaster shouted.

"Shut it, Sonny and Cher!" Androg said, "Alexis just asked you a question."

"Like I said, we're under an oath never to reveal the identities of other members." Belladonna said.

"Maybe Catelynn ought to tickle you a bit with the Cruciatus curse..." I said.

"Torture us all you like, but we can't talk." Alabaster said, "Let's just say... He's closer home than you'd like think."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"You heard me." He spat, "Hell, I'll even tell you this much; many of our subordinates are sleeper agents in this camp and five of our top members are campers here. Our strongest fighters are right under your noses. Hell, I bet they're on their way here right now."

"You don't say..." I said, looking sidelong at Androg.

"They're on their way here right now to bail us ou-" Belladonna began.

"Crucio!" Catelynn shouted.

Belladonna spasmed uncontrollably and her mouth was frothing.

"Catelynn!" Alexis said.

Catelynn stopped, "Sorry, but she just annoys the hell out of me..."

Then, the alarms started blaring.

"That's them..." Belladonna said.

I unlocked Moony. We were under attack again.


	8. Night Assault

Author's note: Night attack. Read and review!

The alarms blared.

"Crap!" I said, "Alexis, Catelynn, Arah stay here and guard the prisoners. Fletcher, Androg and I will go up and check what's going on."

We ran outside. Several lodges were on fire as everyone scrambled to put out the fires.

"No! Not again! No!" Fletcher cried, "My rock and roll records are at the lodge!"

Yaxley, Spade, Alicia, Ashe, Helen, Elaine, Ricky and Gale were outside of the Mansion.

"What did Catelynn do?!" Yaxley growled.

"She didn't do anything, Yaxley!" I said.

"What the hell happened here?" Androg said.

"The lodges are on fire!" Ricky said.

"I've gathered that." Androg said, "But what happened?"

"I don't know!" Ricky said.

"Let's help put out the fires, ask questions later!" I said.

"Great idea. Let's find Dana and her brothers." Elaine said.

We found the trio riding their hippogriffs and controlling the waters to the buildings.

With them was Ventus and his lodgemates were riding gryphons, blowing the fires with his ice breath.

"Gale, go on and see what's causing the fires!" I said.

"Got it!" She said and flew.

She came back a minute later.

"It's 20 of those masked guys again!" She said, "And they brought company!"

"Orcs?" I said.

"No... They're... Demigods!"

"How many?" I asked.

"Uh...probably a score or so..."

"Damn!" I spat, then I saw Tommy Dreamer going in the Mansion. I assumed he was out to reinforce the guard for the prisoners.

"Come one! We'll take them on, pound-for-pound!" I said.

"Now you're speaking my language!" Alicia said.

As we walked towards the Masked Demigods, many of our strong warriors joined us.

Dougie and Samson joined us as well as Ventus, Aaron and Rasler, who had cleared the fires, while the latter was uncertain if he should be there.

Dana and her brothers pulled up alongside us, while mounted.

Soon, we were all 19.

I decided to go back and call Alexis, Arah and Catelynn. They would help us.

I sped past the guys, until Ricky stopped me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He said.

"Oh, I just want to even things out. I'm calling the girls from the basement. Oh, and congratulations on your promotion. Did you have to duel with Dreamer?" I asked.

"No. He stepped down. Wonder why though..." He said and then the pieces came together.

Realizing it too late to call the others around, so I grabbed the nearest persons next to me: Alicia, Yaxley and Rasler, who seemed glad to be relieved of fighting.

I personally didn't feel anymore safe with this motley crew anymore than I felt if I were alone, but there were more pressing matters.

We ran to the mansion, and sure enough it was ransacked. Tenkai lay sprawling on the floor.

"Is he-" Rasler looked shocked.

"No... He's still alive. Rasler, lay him outside in case those cowards set the mansion aflame."

He looked relieved.

We ran down and found the three girls snoozing by the door.

"What are you three doing?!" Yaxley said after shaking them awake, "You're suppose to be guarding the prisoners, not take the night off!"

Normally, I would have wanted to reproach Yaxley, but I was equally annoyed with the three sleeping on the job.

"What...?" Catelynn said thickly, "Wait, it's Dreamer! He's the spy!"

After a decent kick by Alicia, we found Tommy Dreamer in full gear, wearing a black trench coat and holding a silver mask bearing the number IV. It had writing in ancient Greek that read: MATRIX.

He had unbounded the duo and they were armed. Belladonna had her javelins and her winged shoes while Alabaster wielded a wand. He was accompanied by three other figures.

Numbers VII was called QUEEN who wielded a sabre while VIII was MARQUIS, who wielded a rapier, and IX was AJAX, who, like Alexis, wore a cestus of compact metal rings..

They had a hostage, Troy King, the brother of Helen and Rasler.

"Troy!" Rasler cried, "are you alright?!"

He shot us a confused look.

"Beware..." Catelynn said, "Tommy addled his mind."

"Traitor!" Alicia spat.

"Am I?" Tommy said, "I merely casted my lot with these fine individuals."

"You bastard! Barty was your best friend and you hang out with the very pigs who took him out?!" Yaxley shrieked as she whipped out two wicked curved one-handed swords, "I'd carve people for free, but for snakes like you... Imma carve you up real nice."

"Bartholomew's demise was... unfortunate. None of us intended for this to pass. I was actually hoping to invite him to join us. Marquis over here always wanted to have a brother, isn't that right?"

Marquis laughed, "As if I don't have enough already, Matrix!"

"Bastard! He wouldn't have joined you losers!" Yaxley said, "And after I'm done with you losers, the only thing that'll be unfortunate is your face! By the name of Nemesis, you will die by my blades!"

"You will die before your stroke fell!" Marquis said.

"That's enough," Queen said, who was definitely female since she had an hourglass figure and sported a female Latino accent, "We were sent here to fetch these idiots," she cuffed Alabaster and Belladonna at the back of the head, "Not to play a game of Questions and Answers and disrespect the dead... Now, if you will move, you will not be harmed."

"Screw you, you roadside boarder jumping Mexican!" Yaxley shouted, "I'm gonna shove these swords up your end zones all the way to the Mexican border!"

"Oh?" Queen sighed, "Very well..."

"I'm gonna impale you with my spear for my brothers!" Alicia said.

"Er... You gonna throw that thing?" I said.

"Hell yeah I will!" She growled.

"Oh, then aim for the guy next to her." I said.

Everyone, including the Masked demigods, laughed.

"Seriously, your aim is awful." I said.

"Enough of this tomfoolery!" Queen said suddenly as she broke through, spinning around like a bladestorm.

We all dodged her as she expertly met the blows of Yaxley, who had more swords than Queen did and wielded her dual blades with great dexterity and prodigous skill.

Dreamer attacked Arah with his scimitar as Belladonna engaged Alicia and Alabaster took on Catelynn. Ajax grabbed Alexis as they wrestled. Marquis launched himself on me.

Marquis was admittedly strong. Though his blade was considerably thinner than my curved longsword, he held it with great skill and was deliberate with his moves. But I managed to cut him in the knuckles.

Sparks were flying as Catelynn and Alabaster, both siblings, had duelled.

"Er- Crucio!" Alabaster cried.

Nothing happened.

Catelynn laughed cruelly, "You've got plenty to learn, shrimp! When you use a curse like that, you really have to mean it, like this- Crucio!"

Alabaster doubled over with pain as Catelynn held it.

Alicia was dodging flying javelins as she stabbed at Belladonna.

Arah was going toe-to-toe with Dreamer, holding her own against his scimitar with only her knives.

"Enough, we need to go!" Queen said as she threw a smoke bomb at the ground as they fled.

"Claritas!" Catelynn cried as the smoke cleared.

"After them!" Rasler cried, "They took Troy!"

He ran ahead and suddenly, it became clear. I ran after him in the hopes of stopping him, but I was too late.

"Brother!" Rasler cried as Troy smiled and hugged him. Then, as quick as a viper, he stabbed Rasler with a pugio dagger.

"B-Brother... Why?!" He said, "This... What have you done?!"

"Stabbed you." Troy said, "I'm sorry kid. But Olympus needs to fall by any means necissary. Even if it means burning down this entire camp."

"Wh-what about Helen? Tenkai? All our friends?!" Rasler cried.

"It is unfortunate... but without you all, our plans suddenly become a reality. Lord Kronos has big plans for the world. You can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs." He withdrew the knife with a quick, wet plop and he ran off, leaving Rasler on the dirt.

"Rasler!" Arah cried.

"After them..." A noble voice said, "I'll heal him, just go after them!"

"Yes Tenkai!" We said and ran after them.

The other Demigods ran amok in our camp.

I saw up above that Percival was fighting a rider of a devilish fel creature that had fire for eyes and looked like a monstrous, mutant firebreathing hippogriff. He had the number XII and had the name HANNIBAL.

Percival's long, sharp sword and shield matched Hannibal's cavalry sword and shield as they parried each other's blows.

Elaine was holding her own against an organization member, parrying blows and giving them back tenfold.

Dana was fighting a broadsword wielding demigod named BRAINS.

Helen was going up against a demigod named MAENAD. They had suddenly mirrored each other, having claws and wielding thrysuses. Helen was in her usual self-induced ritual madness, called mania.

Yaxley was such in a hurry to catch Dreamer, she did not hesitate in cutting down several enemy demigods, several of whom had lived here with her.

"It has been done!" Troy screamed, raising his bloodied knife, "By the name of the Lord of Time, I have claimed my sacrifice for Lord Kronos! Rasler, son of Dionysus and my brother, has been mortally wounded by me!"

Everyone stopped fighting as Helen snarled angrily. Most of the campers gasped, since Troy and Rasler were usually joined by the hip.

The masked guys, the Organization, stopped fighting and converged in a carefully practiced formation.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" Number II said.

"It's speaking to me, loud and clear." Queen said.

"On the winds!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your dreams!"

"From the teens!"

"Bringing order at a sonic pace!"

"We'll destory Olympus and take its place!"

"To protect the world from Olympus..."

"To unite all people within our land..." Marquis drawled.

"Bringing light of the truth to all Demigods around the world!"

"Smashing the foundations of Western civilazation to Tartarus!"

"And writing our names in its place!"

"Organization XXII fighting with the speed of the gods, surrender now, or prepare to die," they all said in a rhythmic voice.

"That's right!" Belladonna added.

"Horse shit!" Fletcher said loudly as he spat in their direction. "All lies peddled by these charlatans! Go sell your bullshit someplace else! If Kronos is really as great as you idiots say, why does he, an all powerful titan, let little kids whose balls hasn't even dropped to fight his battles for him? For all we know, they just have a personal agenda and you all are just cannon fodder too damn stupid to think for yourselves! Tell me, where is Kronos? Why does he trust kids to do his dirty work?"

"Ah-" Alabaster began, hoping to say something clever, "Never thought of that before..."

Seeing a number of unmasked neophytes murmur uneasily, Queen again cuffed Alabaster in the head. "Our Lord's time has yet to come. When he does awaken, I will send him your regards."

"Send my regards too... I'll send it myself up his his ass!" Arah growled.

"You think that now, but mark my words, you will see reason very soon." Queen said.

"Tell me then, since when did you fools abandon reason for madness?" I said coldly, "You're leading these young demigods on the path of destruction! This is folly!"

"Folly for you!" Alabaster said, "Look at you maggots... We basically annihilated this piece of shit camp!"

"Forget these fools." Number II said, "Let's go. Jettison the cowards. We've no use for these tremblers."

The ran off, leaving several bewildered deserters at our mercy. Yaxley and a dozen other campers pursued them.

Helen had returned to normal. "Rasler! Where is Rasler?!"

All of us went to the Mansion, where Tenkai shook his head mournfully.

"He's... He went to the halls of his forefathers." Tenkai said, "He's gone."

At that, everyone wept. Helen tore her hair as she took revenge on the house, scratching the walls, punching the ground with her fist and yelling out curses.

I went over to his body. He had indeed stopped breathing and his ugly stab wound looked like a second gaping lip, still leaking blood and green liquid that seems like poison.

His face was so young, serene, innocent and peaceful, that I couldn't help but shed a tear. A tear that landed at his cheek.

Everyone gasped as I opened my eyes. The spot where my tear dissolved had been luminated by a bright column of golden lights, tendrils of it extending to the skies above. The room had gotten so bright, everyone had to shield their eyes. When we opened our eyes, Rasler's eyes were fluttering open.

"R-Rasler?!" Helen said in a low voice.

"Yeah...?" Rasler said.

Everyone rejoiced. Tenkai thanked the gods loudly, Elaine and Fletcher were kissing, Arah was crying with joy, Androg, who reappeared shortly, remained unmoved, even though Helen was crying as she hugged him, but you could see the praise in his dark eyes. No one wanted to touch Rasler, since he might die again.

Yaxley arrived. "Did I miss something?"

"Rasler died." Fletcher said, "But Pete brought him back to life."

Judging by the faces of the hostile looking campers behind her, something was amiss.

"Hey... Dude... That Archer dude, the one who burned the camp, the leader? They say he looks like Pete." Yaxley said, "And they said he led the assault and that he burned the camp."


End file.
